


Affliction

by slothinsocks



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks
Summary: Group 935’s work has yielded many technological advances, but has also claimed and altered many lives. After Edward Richtofen befriends one of their experiments, the course of her life is changed forever.
Relationships: Edward Richtofen/Original Character(s), Edward Richtofen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story will contain graphic depictions of violence, starvation, vulgar language, and eventual sexual content down the road. Caution is advised!

**NORTHERN FRANCE, JUNE 1917.**

It has been days since Edward has last seen Doctor Maxis. He’d locked himself within his office, alone with Marinus’s diary, and hadn’t emerged since. It had put something of a kink in the current operations — no one was sure if Maxis was eating or not, either. Ever since Group 935 began working at that digsite, everything seemed different — changed, and not in a good way.

Their work with Element 115 was beginning to affect the mission in more negative ways, despite the technological advances they’d made with it. Strides were good, yet they’d been bogged-down by a mysterious plague, ancient figures at the digsite, strange lights within the sky … The list was beginning to grow. 

Rubbing along the bridge of his nose, the man glanced down at his own notes, sprawled across the small wooden desk he’d been sitting at for hours. His bones ached from the position he’d found himself in, hands cramping from continuously writing. He was upset that Maxis hadn’t shown himself — he jeopardized the mission whenever he did that.

He was tasked with the construction of building strange, elemental staves — weapons of power that could supposedly ‘turn the tide’. Richtofen had become stressed with his work, yet progress was coming along decently the more Group 935 delved into the central digsite. Yet, Maxis grew more erratic, distant — it made him uneasy. 

A soft knock rapped against Edward’s door, breaking his train of thought. He turned around within his seat, standing up with a low groan. The metal door would open with a hiss, and a soldier stood there, hands immediately snapping behind his back. “Good evening, sir. We brought a meal to Maxis’s chambers, yet the door didn’t open. Should we —“

“No.” Richtofen uttered, waving one hand in dismissal. He became concerned and irritable whenever Maxis chose research over that of his health, yet there was no possible way to get him to cooperate at times. “Just leave him be. There is no getting through to him now.” 

“We’ll try again tomorrow. Doctor Brandt wanted to inform you that the test subject is in … A worse condition than yesterday. They aren’t sure of what to do for it — Her.” The soldier looked hesitant, hands clammy. Richtofen observed him pointedly, dark circles around his eyes.

“The test subject is Doctor Brandt’s own doing. Does he not know what ails her?” His agitation began to bleed through within his tone of voice, as well as concern. Richtofen had no role in Maxis’s and Brandt’s ‘side project’. He only heard the screams oftentimes, and he felt immense guilt. 

“Apparently not.” The soldier replied, though offered Richtofen his stack of stationary. “From the waystation. Supplies are slowly being shipped in.” There was another pause, a moment of hesitation before the soldier saluted. “Have a good evening.”

Richtofen merely replied with a brief nod, taking a hold of the stacks of parchment, utensils and the like. Placing it all upon his desk, he wondered if he should go check on the test subject instead. 

He wasn’t a doctor, but he was a scientist. Richtofen was sharp and intelligent enough to investigate the cause — something Brandt did not care enough to do.

Running a hand along his face, Richtofen grabbed his knapsack, leaving through his door and locking it up with a numeral code. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Maxis’s absence had taken a toll upon him — a heavy toll. His mind had been thinned, stretched. There was only so much he could do.

It was the middle of June in France, the trenches muddy and beginning to erode due to the rain. It was warmer outside, though it didn’t negate some of the conditions they stayed in. He was lucky enough to have his own bed and private workspace, anyway. 

Making his way to the laboratory, Richtofen entered through the metal door, noticing a number of scientists still at work. It was becoming late, he imagined they’d all be retiring soon. Crossing the grated floor and descending a small flight of stairs, he found Doctor Brandt hanging up his overcoat.

“Good evening, Edward.” Brandt was a spindly man, and it reminded Richtofen of some pesky spider. “Perhaps you can pass on the message to Doctor Maxis regarding the test subject. You seem to be the only one able to get through to him.”

“Herr Doctor.” Edward greeted, though passively. “Maxis does not seem to listen to even my pleas at the moment. He has been preoccupied with the diary for days, now. I am unsure of when he plans to emerge.” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

“A pity.” Brandt uttered, casting his gaze toward a massive, wrought iron door. “She is unwell. I had our medical officer examine her,” He clicked his tongue. “It will be a shock if she lasts through this next week.” He seemed nonchalant, almost callous about the situation. 

Edward said nothing, watching as Brandt collected his belongings. It was so strange to hear the Doctor’s cold remark in regards to the test subject. It wasn’t his business, but rumors and whispers spread like wildfire throughout the encampment. 

“Have you not done anything for her?” Richtofen asked, almost taken aback. 

“Our test subjects are easily replaceable. Should she pass, I will have Maxis assist in getting me a new one. We are in need of the strongest, anyway.” Brandt shrugged. 

“Of course.” He murmured, seemingly agitated, now. He simply couldn’t fathom Doctor Brandt’s need to dispose of the test subject, especially when something could be done about her failing health. 

“Inform Maxis, would you? Goodnight, Richtofen.” Brandt left without another word, leaving through one of the laboratory's many secured doors. It left Edward alone, though he immediately turned toward that iron door. 

The other scientists had slowly trickled from the laboratory, paying no mind to Richtofen’s presence. He had every right to be there, given his affiliation with Doctor Maxis. 

It became as quiet as a grave inside, leaving him to his own devices.

His fascination and curiosity knew no bounds, and Edward wanted to know what was wrong with the test subject. He’d seen brief glimpses in passing, but never close. Never alone, without the intrusion of others. 

Placing a hand upon the valve situated in the center of the gargantuan door, he gave it a turn or two. The thick metal began to unlock with a series of hisses. 

“Please,” A voice pleaded. “No more.” Extremely feminine though strained from weakness, he heard something move along within the darkness. A crackle of electricity emerged from the shape, and for a moment, he saw someone.

“I am not here to … Experiment.” Richtofen replied, tilting his head to one side. “Brandt told me that you were ill.” He looked back over one shoulder, attempting to find the switch for the containment chamber. Flicking it on, a dim, dusky light powered to life overhead.

Huddled near the corner of the chamber was a girl — a woman, though only within her early twenties. Her gaunt visage was framed by very dark, earthen - brown hair, muddy eyes sunken in, afraid. Her form was clad in a short nightgown, though it barely clung to her tiny body. She looked haggard, incredibly thin. 

She was pretty, though her condition had made her look somewhat skeletal. Her lips were chapped, tiny hands clamped into the fabric of her dress. The girl hunched, though seemed skittish and wary of Richtofen all the same. 

It became apparent to Richtofen that she was malnourished. It didn’t take an intellectual to figure such a thing out. It was cold inside of the chamber, the iron walls chilly to the touch. The only thing she had inside was a dirty mattress and not much else. 

“You are not here to hurt me?” She sounded skeptical, yet incredulous all the same. Her German accent was a little thick, akin to his own. The dark-haired girl kept her hands tucked around her, as if she were constantly holding herself upright. 

“No.” Richtofen replied, holding up one hand as a sign of surrender. “I am Edward Richtofen.” He decided to start there, noticing how distressed she seemed. His guilt was heavy, weighing down upon him. This girl barely saw the sun, spent her time alone and starving in some shoddy cell. His heart ached for her. 

“I know who you are. Maxis speaks of you often.” She replied, her eyes surveying him with a glint of intrigue. “You look tired.” The girl spoke softly, meek, but Richtofen could tell that she had a sharp mind — an intelligent one. 

“I suppose I am.” Edward looked mildly dumbfounded, noticing the way in which she moved. It was lithe, quiet, almost as if she wanted no one to hear her. The girl had started to edge closer, yet still kept a comfortable distance between them. Silence permeated the air, with Edward watching her closely. 

“My name is Annaliese,” She murmured, offering up her name. Her eyes had darkened with malice, frustration and a hint of melancholy with her next comment. “And you know my father.” 

Annaliese Brandt — Richtofen’s stomach twisted into knots. He loathed the fact that a father would commit such atrocities against his own daughter, test upon her as if she were nothing. The callousness that Brandt showed toward Anna was immense. He felt contempt, now, perhaps spite too. Maxis had some hand in this, and that made it worse. 

“Annaliese.” Richtofen repeated, his expression beginning to soften. His mind raced in many different directions, and he decided to do something that could’ve gotten him into trouble, if Maxis or Brandt were around. “I do not think I am supposed to be doing this.”

Annaliese had actually smiled at that, canting her head to one side. “No, you aren’t.” She hesitated, fingers continuing to rub at the fabric for comfort. “But you’ve opened this door for a reason, no?” He was the first person who had no ill will towards her, and it was a comforting notion.

Her smile caught Richtofen off-guard, though he shoved his feelings of surprise and wonder aside for now. Looking back into the laboratory, it had become eerily silent. The hour was late, anyway. He glanced back to her, motioning for her to come out. 

“Let’s see if we can get you something to eat, new clothing, perhaps. A bath.” His tone was empathetic, quite soft. There was something inside of him that told him that Annaliese’s treatment was wrong — horrible, even. Richtofen wanted to help her, knowing her sickness was caused by a multitude of factors. 

Annaliese did not move from her spot. “How do I know that this isn’t a trick?” She questioned, her tone becoming hardened, suspicious. As much as she wanted to trust Edward, he was close with Doctor Maxis. 

Edward blinked, realizing that she brought up a good point. If he were her, he’d be extremely distrustful of him, too. Especially because of his affiliations … “I have not seen Maxis for days.” He stated. “Besides, I am not here to do his dirty work. I only wish to help you.” Hesitant, the man extended his hand to her. 

Silently, the girl took hold of Edward’s hand. He was warm, compared to her own icy skin. “If you lie to me, this won’t end well.” It was a stern warning, one that Annaliese would follow through on if he dared trap her. She was exhausted, stretched to the limit with being a science experiment.

“Noted.” Edward wasn’t a fool. She possessed the capability to dispose of him if she wanted to, though he was more keen on gaining her trust, if anything else. Annaliese wasn’t as fragile as she seemed — the experimentation had deteriorated her, but her mind still seemed resilient.

It was strange that the 115 had not driven her insane. Edward wondered if it had something to do with the powers she’d developed during testing. Most soldiers who had started to return from the digsite seemed … Off. Almost as if they no longer belonged to themselves. They seemed unhinged, feral due to potential exposure from the element.

Absorbed with his thoughts now, Edward finally led her out of the containment chamber, shutting the iron door behind her. It would close with a thud and hiss. He felt her delicate grip around his hand, the chill of her pale skin. It made him frown with how thin she was, how dainty. 

He felt a bit of a shock, and to which, Annaliese mumbled a soft apology. Richtofen didn’t think much of it. She couldn’t always help the power that surged within her. She released his hand afterwards, wandering toward a small window. 

“The sky,” She whispered, able to see the moon glistening beyond the dusky clouds, the night sky speckled with thousands of stars as far as she could see. Annaliese had not seen the outside in nearly a year — she almost forgot what it all looked like. Unlatching the window, her fingers felt the summer warmth, the nighttime breeze. 

Richtofen would watch her with a heavy heart, feeling conflicted with himself. What were Maxis and Brandt proving by experimenting upon her? Was she intended to be a weapon? A conduit? Whatever their intentions were, he had a sick notion that none of them were good. 

“Stay here. I will be back shortly.” He murmured, watching her turn to stare at him. “It is best if I do not take you across the encampment, to avoid prying eyes.” Edward cautioned, moving toward the heavy door. “I’ll be back,” He reassured her once more.

Annaliese nodded, opting to put her faith within him. He was the first person to have shown her decency, compassion — he either had some ulterior motive, or he simply felt sorry for her. Either way, she was happy to be rid of her cage, even if it only would be for a little while. The presence of warmth against her skin gave her goosebumps from mere thrill.

It was strange to stand within the laboratory without the prodding of needles, the sting and surge of Element 115, and scientists often gathered around her. Dragging her fingertips across a glass case, she moved to latch the window back into its former position. 

She could see her reflection within the panes — harrowing, to say the least. Annaliese could see just how ragged she looked, how emaciated she was. It was all the doing of her father, the man she thought she loved. How Brandt did what he did by offering her up in the name of science, Annaliese would never understand. She felt trapped here, unsure of when this would all cease. 

It was both fear and rage that entered her mind, invasive and creeping like a mold. Her hands trembled as she lifted them to her face, feeling the saline warmth of tears trickle down her cheeks. ‘Look at what they’ve done to you. You are horrid.’ Was the only thought upon her mind, sadness crashing into her like a wave. 

Nearly leaping out of her skin, Annaliese turned to see Richtofen coming back through the door, a tray in one hand and a large, leather bag within the other. Hastily, she began to wipe her tears away, looking away when his gaze had met hers. She did not want him to see her cry so pitifully.

Edward pretended to not notice, for her sake. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. His dark brows would furrow together in concern, though he motioned for her to follow him around the corner. There was a shoddy wooden desk, not being used at the moment, along with an arrangement of seats. 

“Sit,” His voice was hushed, gentle as Annaliese took a seat as he’d told her to. Richtofen would set a tray of food down beside her, the best that he could find, at least. A bowl of canned beef stew, a few helpings of vegetables, and biscuits. “Eat slowly.” He cautioned, opting to sit across from her. 

Annaliese regarded him with mild fascination, wiping at her eyes again before she began to eat. If she ate too fast, she’d regurgitate it due to the extreme lack of nutrients she was already suffering from. He’d learned that in a book. 

The thinning, frayed material of her dress had exposed the angular parts of her shoulders, her spine visible against her skin. There were many scars upon her body, at least, what he could see. It all seemed to be from the tests and procedures. 

She was absolutely ravenous, able to fully realize her hunger the more she consumed. That void within her stomach was being filled, and it almost made her dizzy. She hadn’t noticed that she was withering away so terribly … Annaliese ate deliberately, almost cautiously with Richtofen’s warning. She stopped after the biscuits and vegetables.

“Why are you doing this? I do not understand.” She spoke quietly, eyes drifting from her steaming bowl of stew to Edward. He immediately shifted within his seat upon being put on the spot, clearing his throat.

“With Doctor Maxis’s deteriorating mind and his obsessions, I feel as if this work is a byproduct of such growing … Insanity.” Edward hesitated. “Those that return from the digsite are changed. Feral, insane, erratic, whatever you choose to call it. Your exposure to Element 115 should’ve driven you mad — it hasn’t.” He was curious. “Even then, what they’ve done to you is cruel. Very cruel.” 

Annaliese seemed slow to answer, processing his words through a narrowed gaze. She was contemplating what he’d told her, unsure of her own condition. “These abilities I’ve developed through the Element,” She struggled to find the right words. “They protect me — protect my mind. Almost as if it’s turned into some ward.” She explained, and began eating her stew. “Yet it does not protect me physically unless I harness it.”

“You haven’t tried to harness this power yet?” Edward was fascinated by her explanation — he wondered if that was Maxis and Brandt’s intentions, to keep her mind intact. Either way, it did not negate that her experiences were harrowing and inhumane. 

“I am too weak to try anything. It is still unstable.” She stated, noticing his eyes wandering to her scars again. Annaliese became silent, eating until the tray was cleaned completely, devoid of any crumb or scrap of food. She felt warm, almost about to burst from the amount of food. 

Richtofen wanted to know more, yet he opted to abandon the subject for now. He did not want to trouble her with his nagging questions — she had gone through enough already. Opening up the leather flap of the bag he brought, he looked to the contents inside.

“I brought you something new. I apologize for the sizes — there is an extreme lack of female clothing in this encampment.” He mused, handing her a bundle of garments. It was scavenged from spare uniforms he’d found in the barracks, along with one of his own shirts. His were of nicer material. Simple trousers, woolen socks, and a bulky jacket were also provided to her. 

“It is more than enough.” Annaliese sounded most appreciative, glancing down at the clothing he’d given her. “Thank you, Edward.” She gently ran her fingers over the creases, feeling clean, soft fabric. She hadn’t been given something like this in … Anna simply couldn’t remember. His generosity was more than kindhearted — it transcended that.

“Of course, Annaliese.” His lips had twitched into a faint smile, though he tensed up when she’d suddenly taken ahold of his hand. Richtofen found the gesture to be foreign, though assumed it was her own way of showing gratitude — not that he needed any.

“I am still unsure of what drove you to do this, whatever force is at work. I thank you again … It is the first time anyone has shown me such compassion.” Anna murmured, hanging her head. “This means more than you know.”

He seemed surprised, though opted to reciprocate her gesture in return. “Do not thank me.” Richtofen nodded, reassuring her before he released her hand. “The washroom is just across one of these trenches. I’ll take you there and let you clean up.” He stood, deciding it was best if we went with her.

Richtofen was somewhat nervous about her being caught out in the open, though with how late it’d become, he imagined not many of them would be awake. Annaliese followed suit, clutching the bundle against her chest. She stuck close to him, following Edward from the laboratory and into the muddy trenches. 

Merely being outside in the summer night made her burst with happiness. Annaliese took a moment to inhale, exhale — even at dusk, it was an extraordinary sight to her. She could smell the rain, the mud, the charcoal being burnt elsewhere. She could almost taste the outdoors. 

“How long?” Edward asked softly, noticing her curiosity and the excitement lingering within her dark eyes. 

“A year.” Annaliese answered, and it prompted him to stop upon the wooden planks, turning to face the full moon. The two of them stood together, ogling the skies. She looked happy — happier than she’d been in a very long time. The taste of freedom was the sweetest sensation.

A year without seeing the sunlight. A year without the sensation of the outside world, without hearing the rain or the breeze. Richtofen could not help but feel empathy — feel as if she deserved to stand out here for as long as she liked. She looked better already, there was color within her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, brows furrowing together. Perhaps now that Maxis’s attention was elsewhere, Brandt would follow and leave Annaliese alone. 

“You had no hand in this, Edward. You’ve nothing to apologize for.” She shrugged. Annaliese’s anger was mostly directed at her father, some with Doctor Maxis. Edward did not prod her with needles, inject her with 115, or electrocute her. “The man who is responsible is my own father. Someday, retribution will find him.”

Edward had given her food, clothing, and the first taste of freedom in a year. She didn’t understand why he apologized — though perhaps he merely felt sorry for her, sorry for his affiliation. Annaliese couldn’t fault him for that, either. Soon enough, her father would pay for his misgivings — as would Maxis.

He sighed, still feeling some guilt inside, though he decided not to vocalize it. She seemed genuine enough in her response, so Richtofen took her at her word. He moved toward another metal door, crossing the trench with Annaliese close behind him. 

Inside of the washroom, one of the tubs was still steaming with hot water. Skeptical, Richtofen became alert. There must’ve been someone else in here, yet he saw no movement — didn’t hear any sound. 

Annaliese waited until he moved, stopping near the ledge. The basin of water was rather large, still warm. Once again, his eyes shifted around as if searching for something or someone. It kept him on his toes, at least. She seemed hesitant, though. Richtofen was standing there beside her.

“Could you close your eyes or something?” She mused, and that had embarrassed him. 

“Oh, right. Of course.” Hastily, he whirled around, facing away from her before taking a seat. He had no way of seeing her unless he turned himself around — he had enough decency and was too much of a gentleman to look, anyways. 

It didn’t mean that Richtofen didn’t have a passing thought or two. He heard the water ripple and splash a bit, though he kept his eyes straight ahead. He almost swore he saw something stirring through the darkness, prompting him to reach for the gun holstered against his hip.

Annaliese took her time, savoring the warmth of the water. It had been longer than she cared to admit, though she made sure to clean up, and clean up well. Plenty of soap, perhaps too much of it. She felt so much better than before. Still hungry, of course, but able to rid herself of grime and dirt, the softness of her hair was a satisfying feeling. 

Her gaze flickered toward Richtofen — his back, at least. He looked tense, coiled like a lion prepared to strike. She felt some affection for him, if not mild concern. He was risking many things in order to do this for her, something she still couldn’t fully understand. She reached out to poke at his shoulder. “Edward?”

Richtofen didn’t turn around for both of their sakes, but he did lean back slightly to show that he was being attentive. “Yes?” 

“What if Maxis and Brandt find out?” Annaliese asked, her voice hushed, soft. She was already a little unnerved, scared of being caught. She was frightened of the potential consequences for both of them. 

“Maxis is too absorbed in other matters. I believe his obsession is taking over his mind.” He sighed. “As for your father, I will speak to him myself.” Edward has something of a plan. Maybe it was a fool’s errand, but he’d at least attempt for her sake.   


However, his attention snapped elsewhere. There were noises stirring within the dark.


	2. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Element 115’s effects begin to show themselves. Richtofen makes a bold move.

Something lurked within the darkness — Richtofen knew it. Either someone was watching, or it was something else.

She heard something too — a shuffling, followed by a low groan. Annaliese jumped out of the tub, snatching her bundle of clothing along the way. She hastily attempted to dress herself, only getting about halfway before she saw Richtofen crouching beside her. 

“What is it?” Annaliese whispered, seeing his hand remove a gun from its holster. She’d at least had briefs and a shirt on, his shirt, certainly enough coverage until she could finish. “Do you think it’s another soldier?”

“I am not sure.” Edward murmured, peeking around the tub once more. “Stay here.” He slowly lifted himself from his crouching position, sneaking into the darkness. 

Of course, Annaliese did not stay put. She followed him, staying low. She noticed crimson stains upon the ground, the closer they got to the source of the noises. It was wet, fresh blood that glistened against the ground.

There was a rotten smell, too — something putrid. The scent of decay permeated the air, clung like a foul fog. She had to cup a hand over her mouth and nose to keep from being ill.

“Hello?” Edward announced his presence, standing upright. There was a shape hunched within the darkness, along with strange crunching noises. The shape wore the clothing of a soldier. “Soldier?”

Annaliese stayed behind Richtofen, brows furrowing together. She emitted a crackle of lightning or two, and the illumination gave way to a horrifying creature. Its flesh was rotting away, eyes a luminous blue. The soldier’s uniform it wore was both tattered and bloodied. It was devouring the flesh of another body, someone unfortunate enough to come across its path.

It growled, standing up with a sway and shambled towards them, snapping and attempting to bite. It moved faster, with more purpose, prompting Edward to draw his gun. He fired off two rounds, enough to wake some of the encampment. 

Both bullets passed through its chest, yet it continued to walk closer, letting out several shrieks. “Schieße!” Edward hissed, and unloaded several bullets, all of which did not stop this undead creature — it only agitated it. Rotten hands swiped at Richtofen, claws nearly snagging upon his vest.

Fearing for their safety, Annaliese attempted to focus, the two being pressed into a corner. Edward kicked at the creature, able to shove it back a step or two. He fired again — the bullet would hit its neck, yet once again, did nothing.

That is, until she unleashed a column of lightning, the electricity crackling from her body. It zapped the creature, causing it to shake and spasm uncontrollably, the smell of burning, smoking flesh filling her nostrils. It let out a horrid screech before she tried again, this time, frying its head to a crisp. It wobbled, the blue eyes flickering out like a dying light before it fell to the ground.

Both Richtofen and Anna were panting, pressed closely together within that corner. He glanced at her, seeing the fear within her eyes. She killed it, though — saved both of them. Huddled behind him, she slowly poked her head out enough to see the charred, fried corpse of the undead creature.

“Good thinking,” Edward whispered, stepping over to give it several nudges with his boot. The corpse was eerily still, eyes burnt out, bloodied mouth hanging agape in death. A sigh of relief escaped him.

”What do you think happened?” Annaliese whispered, taking these few moments to finish dressing herself. The masculine clothing practically made her swim within it, but it was better than the rags she’d had on earlier.

”115.” Richtofen answered, turning to glance at her. “This is what it does to people. Not you, of course. You are a different case, thankfully. Your abilities have shielded you from this fate.” His visage was somewhat wrought with worry.

His comment had her feeling grateful, now. “It smells horrible,” Annaliese mumbled, hearing Edward snicker. “It is something completely foul.” She rubbed at her nose. She was entirely unused to the scent, and it made her stomach turn once more.

Their moment of solace was ruined, however. Before Edward could make some witty remark in response, soldiers burst through the doorway seconds afterward, brandishing guns until they’d realized it was just the two of them. 

“Hold your fire! Idiots!” Doctor Maxis pushed past them, seeing the sight of destruction upon the floor. The half-eaten body lay a few feet away, flesh and blood pooled around it. The undead creature was lifeless, sprawled out near Richtofen’s feet.

“Maxis,” Richtofen appeared nervous and relieved, seeing his mentor stoop down to inspect the creature. He could feel Annaliese shrinking behind him, even more so when Brandt entered the room. 

Yet, Brandt could see her almost immediately. “The test subject! What is the meaning of this, Richtofen? What did you do?” He hissed, though before he could approach, Maxis stopped him.

“Quiet! The test subject destroyed this creature.” Maxis murmured, greying eyebrows furrowing together. The Doctor looked skeptical, though his mind began to race with ideas. “We should be thankful that this creature was stopped before it could cause further harm.”

“She’s out of her containment chamber! Punish your protégé, Doctor Maxis! He did this. He let her out!” Brandt was fuming, absolutely livid with rage. As much as he tried to look at Annaliese, Richtofen had kept her behind him, obscured from view.

“She was ill because of your negligence.” Edward snapped, refusing to step aside. “I will not allow you to harm her any further. She saved both of our lives.” Richtofen gained the sudden courage to speak up, which prompted Maxis to look between the both of them. 

“Edward is right.” Maxis agreed with Richtofen, glaring at Brandt with a sudden burst of animosity. “You will be tasked with examining this creature. The test subject will no longer be your project. If we are to further Group 935’s research, we must start with this corpse! The staves, the giants, the Element is more important now.”

Brandt’s jaw tightened, the gangly man casting a soured gaze upon Richtofen. If looks could kill, Edward would’ve been struck down where he stood. The scientist’s beady eyes were venomous, threatening — yet it did not frighten him. He’d done the right thing by Annaliese, and now that Maxis had taken his side, she would be properly cared for.

Two soldiers picked up the body, following after Brandt. Others got to work on cleaning up the body and the mess that had been made. Whatever soldiers were left had filed out of the building, leaving Maxis, Richtofen, and Annaliese to their own devices. It was quiet, save for the sounds of brushes and sloshing water.

“Edward,” Maxis approached, dark circles around his eyes. The man looked worsened, seemingly deprived of both sleep and food. Yet, his mind remained clear as ever — to him, at least. “Take her back to the containment chamber. We will speak in my office.” He murmured.

Richtofen couldn’t tell if Maxis was angry with him, his mentor’s face as white as a sheet, passive as ever. Nevertheless, he needed to obey. Clearly, he’d torn a rift between himself, Maxis, and Brandt. That wasn’t a good thing.

Annaliese listened, thankful that Edward had defended her. She almost felt some sense of euphoria, knowing that their focus would be taken off of her. She could deal with that — stay in her containment chamber, unbothered by Maxis and her father. She wanted to grin, but held it back for now.

Richtofen steered her back in silence, the two crossing the trench back into the laboratory. In the room over, scientists and soldiers were examining the corpse. With their preoccupation, it gave him time to speak to Annaliese.

Opening the door to her chamber, he glanced down at her. “I am sorry, Annaliese. I wish there was more I could do.” He frowned, displeased with himself.

”More you could’ve done?” She sounded incredulous, bewildered with his statement. “You have given me a taste of freedom. You’ve now turned their attention away from me.” Annaliese looked somewhat amused. “You are risking a lot for my sake, Edward. You are the first to do so.”

Richtofen sighed, head hanging slightly. “Even then,” He murmured, brows furrowing together. “I will make things right. I will make sure you are returned to proper health. I cannot promise to be here every night, but I will try my best.”

”Your best is more than enough, Edward. I trust you.” Annaliese nodded solemnly, her expression beginning to soften. “Thank you.” She took a step back, not wanting to intrude on his time. With tensions high in the encampment after that incident, she didn’t want them to spark again due to her.

It was a thin smile, but a smile from Richtofen nonetheless. He hesitated, looking upon her once again as she slipped backwards, taking a seat within her containment chamber. He knew that Maxis would be expecting him. He wanted to say something, yet the words were caught within his throat.

Instead, he shut the door. His eyes flickered to the corpse being examined upon a metal table, though it was Brandt who caught his attention more than the undead creature. Richtofen had a horrible feeling within his gut.

He left the laboratory, albeit sluggishly. He was afraid that his reaction had set Doctor Brandt off, and he didn’t want Annaliese to become threatened because of his outburst. Even then, it felt satisfying to spite Brandt. The man was intelligent, but he was too consumed with the pursuit of power. 

Richtofen walked to Maxis’s office as instructed, being let in almost immediately. There were drawings and words scattered all around, any wall space was consumed by these writings. He didn’t question it just yet, waiting for Maxis to speak.

“I’ve had a revelation, Edward.” Maxis murmured, sitting within a wooden chair, hands pressed into his lap. “A girl has spoken to me from the beyond — from a place called Agartha. She begs for help.” He seemed consumed by this, as if these words alone were eating him alive.

Richtofen hadn’t a clue of how to respond. “Is that why you never leave your office? Is that why you claim Element 115 is disrupting the space-time continuum? You say many things Maxis, but this might be the most outrageous.” He murmured.

“It isn’t outrageous. Pablo Marinus’s diary has shown me many things, and Group 935 is accomplishing all of them. We can use the test subject to power some of our technology. Perhaps then, I will be closer to helping the girl.” His expression was grim, though in actuality, Maxis hadn’t slept or ate in days. He was becoming consumed by this voice he heard, taken over by Marinus’s diary.

“There isn’t a girl, Maxis.” Edward feared that his mentor truly was descending into madness. None of it seemed right — it was all disjointed, beginning to fall apart at the seams. “Come to your senses.”

Maxis shook his head, turning around within his char. His back was to Richtofen now, effectively shutting him out. “You won’t understand now, Edward. Perhaps with time, this will all become clear to you as it has with me.” His voice had become sharp, angry. “Leave. We both have work to do.” 

Bewildered and beside himself with frustration, Richtofen had left in a hurry. He made it back to his own office, nearly collapsing within his bed. It creaked and groaned in protest, but exhaustion and anger was beginning to overcome him. He just needed sleep. His mind drifted to Annaliese, hoping she was alright. 

Things were changing. Group 935’s work was yielding unintended consequences ... Consequences that would unravel fate for either good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but hopefully they’ll get longer once Origins kicks off! I’m really excited to continue!
> 
> Cheers, & thanks for reading! :)


	3. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richtofen and Annaliese bond over a night of conversation and the snowfall.

**NORTHERN FRANCE, DECEMBER 1917.**

Winters in France weren’t for the faint of heart. It was a beautiful country, but the snow fell heavily, an icy chill beginning to take over. Thick snowdrifts and blizzard-like conditions had settled over Excavation Site 64. The mud had settled, becoming icy instead. Snow covered most of the buildings and the surrounding environment. 

As picturesque as it could be, the snow often turned black in the trenches, or ran crimson with the bodies being brought out from various locations, primarily the digsite. Though incredibly harsh, it did not put a kink in any such operations for Group 935. 

A mysterious plague had begun to grip the area, turning the unfortunate ones into the living dead. Not to mention the ominous lights within the sky, the whispers of undead knights awakening from the digsite’s central chamber. More soldiers and scientists were deployed to the area for investigation — Group 935 were no longer alone in this. No matter how many lives were lost during the digsite’s progression, more were sent anyway. 

Both Japan and the United States of America had dispatched soldiers for covert missions based around gathering intelligence. Russia and Great Britain were not far behind. The more news began to spread, the more attention it drew. That wasn’t a good thing.

The construction of three robots had also been completed, the metal monstrosities often roaming and patrolling near the digsite. Their footsteps shook the earth, made horrible noises that hurt the ears. Nonetheless, it was a testament to 935’s growing power, and how they planned to use whatever they found to further their goals.

Nevertheless, morale was beginning to strain at the encampment. It was the worsening conditions, the death, or superstition. Some soldiers wanted to leave, seeing the harshness and callous behavior displayed by some of Group 935’s higher authorities. Some abandoned their posts, and some went into the digsite — and didn’t come back.

Doctor Maxis was growing more erratic and crazed as time passed by, his behavior concerning those around him whenever he made appearances. His obsession with Pablo Marinus’s diary had consumed him completely — almost as if it had swallowed him whole. He cared for nothing aside from the diary, and saving the mysterious girl from the beyond.

As for Edward Richtofen, his construction of the elemental staves seemed to be near completion. He’d worked tirelessly for months, and finally, it seemed to be coming into fruition. He documented many things within his journal — daily activities, emotions, questions he had, contemplation. He did his best to keep himself sane.

He often indulged in reading, having kept many books on-hand within his office. If he wasn’t scribbling within his journal, overseeing the construction of the staves, or sleeping, he was most likely reading. Well … As often as he could. In the months following meeting Annaliese, he’d visited her regularly, almost every evening after the lab emptied.

Richtofen had developed something of a close friendship with her, a bond he cherished, deep down inside. He brought her books and stationery whenever he could — it gave her something to do. Because of her abilities, she needed to stay in the containment chamber. 

Annaliese was intelligent, smarter than she let on, a fantastic listener, and someone who enjoyed casual conversation when the moment called for it. Sometimes, he wouldn’t talk much, and sometimes, she wouldn’t either. A comfortable silence a time or two was nice. She could be suspicious at times and overly critical of herself, but who didn’t have flaws?

As dusk began to settle over the encampment, Edward placed his pencil down, running a hand across his face. Work was incredibly stressful, but he wasn’t exhausted this evening. It was a nice change of pace — he was usually tired and drained, but not this time. 

It was the twentieth of December, five days before Christmas. However, he had a feeling that there wouldn’t be any time for celebration or festivities. Group 935 was hard at work, and wouldn’t be stopping for anything, not when they were so close to multiple breakthroughs. 

He could barely remember the last time he’d celebrated an important holiday. There were a handful of instances at the orphanage, though he only had sour memories of that place to begin with. The memories he had with his parents were so distant, he could no longer reach out and grasp them …

Pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind, he grabbed his coat. It was a heavy garment, long and lined with sheep’s wool. It was frigid outside, anyway. Edward grabbed one of the books he’d brought with him, one he’d read numerous times, deciding to give it to Annaliese, instead.

Making sure he had his knapsack, Richtofen set out across the trenches, boots crunching against the hardened, packing snow. Flurries of white fell from dark skies, landing within his hair. If it weren’t so cold, he would’ve enjoyed the atmosphere. It was almost serene, still — snow sat soundly atop most surfaces.

The laboratory was empty, the corpse of one of the undead knights strapped down to a metal table. He shuddered when seeing the body, mostly from suspicion. Richtofen worried that it’d reanimate again and charge, though it still lay lifeless, completely still upon that metal surface. Its mouth hung agape, jaw barely hanging from its sockets. The smell was foul.

Coming up upon the containment chamber, he peered through the window they’d added a couple of months ago. She was sitting in the far corner, curled up within a blanket or two, drawing against the iron walls with a piece of chalk. He could see tally marks, which made him feel a twinge of guilt, but she’d covered parts of the walls in her own creative canvas.

Annaliese had been nursed back to health by the encampment’s chief medical officer and Richtofen himself. She was back to a healthier weight, given meals twice a day and baths once a day. There was color in her face again, her body fuller and not nearly as skeletal as it was when he met her back in June. Testing had nearly ceased completely upon her, as Group 935 moved onto more discoveries from the digsite. 

It was heartwarming to see the progress she’d made. She seemed much happier now, as happy as one could be with her circumstances. Her dark hair hung in ringlets at the ends, brushing along her shoulders. From what Richtofen could see, she had been drawing elsewhere, paper organized into a small stack near her bed, along with several books.

Smiling to himself, he opened the massive door, twisting the valve until a hiss emerged from it. The thick metal swung open, albeit sluggishly. The noises prompted Annaliese to turn around, seated comfortably in her nook.

“Evening,” Annaliese smiled, dropping her hand just a bit. “You seem dressed for the weather.” She remarked, unraveling herself from the fleece covers just a bit. She was wearing thicker clothing herself, a woman’s blouse that clashed with men’s trousers. It was all lined with wool, her socks, too. 

“You’d think we were in the Arctic with this snow.” Edward mused, taking several steps inside of her containment chamber. The drawings on the wall were immaculate. Some were scribbled landscapes, flowers, trees — one wall was tally marks, another space dedicated to quotes. “Hard at work?” He remarked.

“I’ve read all of your books.” Annaliese replied, sliding the stack back towards him with one hand. “I’ve taken to drawing to pass the time.” She smiled again, watching as he stooped to pick up the first one atop the stack. “I like what you give me. Some of it is scientific, others not so much. The variety keeps it interesting.”

Richtofen smiled, waving one hand in dismissal. “Keep them, in case you decide to reread them in the future.” He didn’t mind letting her have some of his collection. He had much more freedom to collect books than she did, anyway. 

He approached, standing a couple feet away from her. His eyes shifted to the pile of paper stacked aside the mattress — the drawing on the very top was perhaps the most peculiar one out of them all. 

It was of him. Just a bust, of course, but it was still him. Edward pretended to not see it, averting his gaze enough to not draw attention. Even then, his curiosity and fascination seemed to get the better of him. A charcoal sketch upon parchment, Annaliese had managed to capture a more exhausted image of himself — hair a touch disheveled, eyes tired. She made him look a little better on paper, he thought with a faint smile. 

“You aren’t very subtle, you know that?” Annaliese announced, shattering his moment of contemplation. She was smiling, standing up to retrieve the drawing she’d made of him. “I tried to capture you accurately. You have a sharp jawline,” She clicked her tongue, allowing him to see the sketch. She was somewhat embarrassed, but Richtofen was the one she saw the most — her only friend. 

He gently took the paper from her, examining his portrait with curious eyes. Richtofen hadn’t seen a drawing of himself before, and Annaliese’s handiwork, albeit hasty, still made him look good. “When did you draw this?” He asked softly, green eyes shifting from the paper to her.

“A month ago, give or take. It was after you nearly fell asleep in here. You were explaining the construction of the elemental staves to me, though … You were very sleepy, I remember that much.” Annaliese’s description was acute. She remembered every moment she’d spent with him these past six months. 

“You managed to make me look much better than I do now.” Richtofen chuckled, handing the drawing back to her. He saw her expression of surprise, one that sparked intrigue. 

“I think you look fine.” Annaliese hesitated, struggling to find the right words. There was a rosy pallor that steadily rose to her ivory cheeks, flooding them with color. “You are handsome, Edward. You do not give yourself enough credit.” She spoke cordially, a smile spreading across her face soon afterwards.

_ Handsome?  _ Richtofen looked taken aback, lifting a greying eyebrow. He wasn’t accustomed to such a remark— he almost thought she was teasing him. “Are you just saying that?” He asked, his tone mildly skeptical.

“I wouldn’t ever lie to you.” Annaliese replied, her voice becoming serious, a little tempered. She was wholeheartedly genuine in this remark, her dark eyes connecting with his. “You have earned my complete trust. I owe it to you to be transparent, always.” She nodded. 

Hesitant, he felt flustered — only very slightly, of course. Her words made him wonder many things. He trusted her, too. Perhaps, Annaliese was the one person he considered trustworthy enough in this place. Doctor Maxis used to be, but with how fragile his mind had become, Edward rarely came to him anymore. His solace had become trusting himself, focusing on the greater good. He could include Annaliese in that, now. 

“I trust you.” Richtofen murmured. He wouldn’t imagine himself saying that so often and so lightly. Her expression indicated reassurance — she seemed thankful that he could trust her just as she trusted him. It was important, anyway. 

Annaliese smiled, dimples forming at either corner of her mouth. Still clutching her drawing, she turned around to place it back atop the stack of papers. She wasn’t sure if they’d be going outside or staying in the laboratory. It was cold, but not windy, at least. 

“Would you like to go outside?” He asked, clicking his tongue. “It is cold, but I knew you might appreciate fresh air.” Richtofen could understand being cooped up indoors often, though in her case, she was constantly isolated unless someone came to give her food, or he let her out.

“I would, actually.” Annaliese smiled, sitting down to put on her boots. She carefully laced them up, giving the strings a tug or two. “I do like the snow, no matter how frigid it might be.” She mused, reaching for the heavy jacket she’d been given a long time ago. 

Following him out of her containment chamber, they emerged into the icy trenches, almost ankle-deep with snowfall. Nevertheless, the excavation site looked eerily still, almost pretty with the white glistening in the moonlight. There were lanterns to light their path, as the two walked for a little while. They wouldn’t be staying so close to the laboratory this time.

Both of their breath emerged in warm wisps of air, yet the wind did not howl. It was chilly, though not extreme enough to make her bones ache. “It’s beautiful,” She whispered, watching as snowflakes began to fall from the dusky skies. Flecks of white made their way down, falling across the ground, sticking into their hair. “Where are we going?”

Edward smiled at that, craning his head over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her. She seemed cheerful, flurries clinging to her earthy hair. “Just to a little clearing — away from the laboratory.” Their boots crunched against the packing snow, leaving prints in their wake as they made it to a smaller clearing. It was typically filled with thick, sticky mud, but had been frozen-over with permafrost, covered in a blanket of shimmering snow. 

The moonlight made the scenery picturesque, something beautiful as it reflected off of the snow. Annaliese wrapped her jacket tighter around her, though ogled the snow with a bit of mischief in her eyes. “It is nice to be away from the laboratory. It is beginning to smell horrid with the corpses they bring in,” She murmured, nudging the toe of her boot into a snowdrift.

“I would imagine so.” Edward sighed, staring out into the distance. It seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see, the clearing surrounded by wooden spikes and rusty wire to keep the area contained. There was a strange bluish tint to the skies, something that often hung around even in daylight. Between the plague affecting the camp, the lights, Element 115’s strange powers … He sometimes wondered if it was really worth the trouble.

“You seem troubled,” She spoke quietly, glancing to gauge his expression. Richtofen did look a little concerned, almost stressed. Annaliese could tell whenever the wheels were turning his head — his brows typically furrowing together, a slight curl in his lips during concentration. 

Richtofen chuckled softly, peering down to meet her inquisitive gaze. “You are observant.” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “I suppose I wonder if this is all really worth the end goal.” He murmured, scanning her face. Annaliese was their experiment — their weapon. She deserved to be far away from it.

“I don’t know,” She replied, tucking her hands underneath her arms for a bit of warmth. “My father used to tell me that whatever he discovered would change the world.” Annaliese seemed passive when discussing Brandt, who was temporarily deployed elsewhere. “And then he offered me up as his sacrificial lamb.” Her tone turned bitter.

“Maxis believed that we were doing something right, something justified … Yet his mind is not what it once was. The digsite discoveries, the sickness, the undead — perhaps it is all a warning sign that we refuse to give caution to.” Richtofen still worked on the staves, but he sometimes wondered if he was on the right side. 

“You do not have a hand in the cruelty, Edward. You are a very smart man, an ambitious man.” She paused. “I think you know what you should do. The right thing to do.” Her voice instilled a sense of confidence within him.

“I don’t have all the answers.” Richtofen admitted. “And that can be very frustrating. Element 115 seems to destroy and decay more than it helps, as of late.” His jaw tensed slightly. 

“Perhaps, yet 115 gave me this …” Annaliese lifted one hand, electricity crackling along her fingertips. “Something I can use for good. For the longest time, I thought I would be just another experiment to be used in war.” She hesitated. “And now, I’m something else.” Her expression softened, though her eyes seemed melancholy.

Richtofen tilted his head to the side. “Why do you say that? What do you think you are?” Her words made him both curious and concerned. 

Annaliese let her hand fall, brows knitting together. She became somewhat fickle, feeling her throat grow thick. She remembered looking into the mirror and seeing a husk of who she used to be — she changed, but did not understand her place in all of this. Who was she in this ever-evolving story? 

“Sometimes I think that I am a monster, transformed by this unnatural power. If I were to be released into society, people would hate me. They would be afraid.” She frowned, knowing this to be true. “But I know, deep down, that I am so much more than what Group 935 has made me to be.” Annaliese finished, hastily wiping at her eyes. 

She’d started to cry, bearing her insecurities and her soul to him in that very moment. It was difficult to talk about for her. Annaliese sometimes contemplated it all in quiet moments of solitude, but never with someone else. 

Richtofen blinked, upset when she began to cry. He didn’t want to see tears shed, especially from her. Hesitant, he approached her, gently swiping his hand across her cheek, getting rid of the tears that fell. “You are not a monster.” He murmured. “You had no control of the hand you were dealt. You are resilient, Annaliese.”

Annaliese leaned into him, gently grasping a hold of his hand with both of hers. “You’ve believed in me, all this time.” She sighed, feeling his free hand move again, fingertips wiping away her tears. “Thank you, Edward. Not just for this, but for saving me when you did.” She nodded.

“I didn’t save you,” Richtofen uttered, trying his hardest to be humble. She saved herself, by pushing through when she could’ve let go. “You saved yourself.” A thin smile crossed his visage, and he let his hand drop away from her icy face. 

“You must give yourself some credit.” Annaliese had actually laughed a little at that, albeit breathlessly before shaking her head. “You helped immensely.” She replied, using her sleeve to dab at her face again. Her eyes were a little red, but her crying had finally ceased. 

Edward felt something, in that moment. It was certainly something along the lines of affection, maybe even being smitten. His eyes searched hers, scanned across her face. The glow of the moonlight framed her visage in a silvery shade — he found her to be absolutely beautiful. She had been when he first met her, but … Perhaps he hadn’t noticed until now, hadn’t properly absorbed her appearance.

A comfortable silence lingered between them, yet possessed some inklings of a tension that either of them weren’t fully aware of, yet. Annaliese smiled at him, doting as could be before she cleared her throat. “Your hands are warm,” She remarked, lifting an eyebrow. “It’s a shame they are about to be cold.”

Richtofen looked confused for a moment until she dashed away, scooping up snow to throw at him. He felt the packed ice hit him right in the shoulder, prompting laughter from him. “You fight unfairly!” He teased, moving swiftly in the opposite direction, gathering snow himself.

His aim didn’t waver, he hit Annaliese square in the chest, hearing her let out an exaggerated gasp. He tried again, though he felt snow clash against his torso, snow getting in his shirt and past his coat. A little uncomfortable, but Richtofen got his revenge by trying to hit her in the back — only it ended up on her neck instead.

“Cold!” She exclaimed, trying to hit him in the chest again, though noises soon caused them to cease. Richtofen wasn’t really supposed to bring her out so far like this, and he didn’t want to alert the encampment to their endeavors. They both quieted in response to this, though Annaliese made sure to shove snow into his torso once they were close enough again.

“That’s not very nice.” He smirked, seeing the light within her eyes. They effectively got rid of her sadness, though Richtofen knew that they should be heading back, as much as he didn’t want her to go. Her presence took his mind off of so many things — made him feel as if everything was right again.

“You got snow down my shirt,” Annaliese mumbled, though she was still smiling. It was cold, turning wet and chilly against her back, but it was a brief sensation that she no longer cared for after awhile. 

“Apologies.” Richtofen was still grinning, the two walking back toward the laboratory. The snow had started to fall a little harder now, a stinging breeze being thrown into the mix. He was thankful that they left when they did, safely back into the lab with the hum of warm generators and machinery. 

Annaliese looked toward her containment chamber, not quite ready to go back, yet. She rarely slept, anyway — not at first. The excitement and happiness Richtofen’s visits brought her often kept her awake and wondering. She saw her reflection briefly, noticing how much better she looked. No longer gaunt and haggard, which made her feel good about herself.

“I suppose I’ve told you this before, but I’ll say it again. Your visits mean the world to me, it’s what I look forward to most, day by day.” Annaliese spoke up, her soft, tender voice carrying slightly throughout the empty laboratory.

Richtofen smiled at that, genuine and a bit touched. “I enjoy your company.” He admitted. “It is something that keeps me grounded, knowing that I am not alone in this.” He replied, and the gaze she’d given him could melt through anything, it seemed. It almost made him a little warmer.

“I will always be here for you, Edward.” It was a promise to herself, and to him. Annaliese cared about Richtofen a great deal, seeing him as her closest friend and confidant. As long as he stayed, she didn’t feel the need to worry constantly.

Her hand slid along the valve, opening up her containment chamber with a series of hisses and clicks. She didn’t want him to stay too long and make himself tired, especially with the work he needed to complete. 

“Annaliese,” Richtofen murmured, standing in the doorway. He wanted to tell her something, but it all seemed to get stuck in his throat. He stood there, thinking of what to say, but nothing came out. “Goodnight.” He finally mustered, expression softening.  
  


Annaliese smiled at that, stepping closer. Leaning up upon her toes, she pressed a kiss against his cheek. It was brief, chaste — she didn’t linger or stay around him. “Goodnight, Edward. Thank you.”  


Richtofen nodded, retreating from the doorway. He’d close it, watching her step away to sit upon her mattress. He stared through the window for a long time, long enough that he eventually caught himself. He left silently, head filled with scattered thoughts.

_ It wouldn’t work, would it?  _

He gently shook his head. It was a fleeting thought, or so he thought. Yet, it stayed there like a creeping moss. Annaliese was on his mind, yet again. He’d been so wrapped up in the night that he forgot to give her the new book.

_ Tomorrow.  _


	4. Berühren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. Richtofen and Annaliese bond.

**NORTHERN FRANCE, MAY 1918.**

Casualties were beginning to amount in the hundreds — families left wondering why their children never returned home from Excavation Site 64. The scientists never left, though. Group 935 continued to work tirelessly, their quest for discovery not halting even in the face of death. 

Spies from other countries were beginning to close in on the digsite, closer and closer. Reports of American activity miles from the site had worried Group 935, who became aware that others were after what they'd discovered. More soldiers continued to go missing in the digsite, some became sick, only to return as the living dead.

Some of the walking dead had started to encroach closer to the encampment — too close. Snipers had been stationed along the barbed wire fencing in order to keep whatever came out of the digsite away. Whenever gunshots fired off, one could only assume that it was something of the undead variety being slain.

Tensions were running high, morale scattered because of such events. Brandt had returned from Germany with a handful of new, fresh-faced scientists to provide more manpower after Doctor Maxis abandoned the cause. Not only were emotions volatile, arguments broke out daily between just about everybody. Brandt’s homecoming had made Richtofen bitter, though they both kept their distance from one another. 

Maxis refused to work on any projects provided by Group 935, completely devoured by the voice of a little girl that he called Samantha. He barely let anyone touch Pablo Marinus’s diary, and it left Richtofen no choice other than report his behavior to his superiors. Maxis was erratic, almost frenzied by his mission to free this girl from the unknown. 

It left Richtofen in a bind. He’d finished the schematics and construction of the Elemental Staves, yet he felt guilty for reporting Maxis. His mentor was confused, almost lethargic. He had found him many times before, staring at his paper-covered walls, muttering something about Agartha and telling this Samantha that he’d make it right, soon enough. 

As for Annaliese, her containment chamber had been destroyed, melted-down in order to create more tools for Group 935. She’d been moved into a smaller room, albeit tough enough to still contain her. Conveniently, it was farther away from the laboratory and closer to Richtofen’s office, which made her feel much safer knowing that she was away from her father. 

In her time alone, she’d been focusing on harnessing her powers, attempting to use them to help herself and others. She’d learned many things about these abilities given to her by 115. They were malleable, able to be warped and bent if she used enough concentration. Annaliese began to teleport short distances — just from one corner of the room to the opposite side. With enough practice, her mastery might let her go farther distances. 

Sometimes when she slept, she dreamt of a strange house. It had been only appearing in her dreams very recently, but the image of a white-haired man with a red scarf would never exit her mind. Annaliese often wondered if it was some sort of omen that she didn’t understand yet … Maybe with a little bit of time.

Most of her time was idly spent, which had started to irk her. She had something akin to cabin fever, no longer wanting to be locked up. The space she resided in was much smaller than the last, almost closed in around her if she focused too much on the rusty walls. Edward was the only person who kept her grounded.

He still visited her nearly every night, usually bringing her a book or food. He seemed stressed and worried, especially with what happened to Maxis. Richtofen mentioned the details to her, though the name Samantha sounded very familiar, almost as if she’d heard it in her dreams … It came back full-circle to that house she saw.

As dusk began to fall over the encampment, Annaliese waited patiently for Edward to arrive, pacing around her new chamber with haste. The longer she stayed here, the more she got an itch to escape. He was taking longer than usual, which brought about plenty of suspicion. He was typically organized and punctual about their meetings.

By the time he’d finally appeared, he was nearly two hours overdue. The door swung open, and there he stood, looked drained. His hands and coat were stained with blood — fresh blood. “I am sorry I could not come sooner, Annaliese. Forgive me,” He sighed, though her expression seemed shocked.

“Edward,” She rushed over to him, brows knitting together in concern. “What happened? Are you hurt?” Annaliese could see the visible struggle, and it had worried her. He was leaning against the metal door frame for support, emerald eyes flickering toward the ground.

“The hordes are growing,” He murmured, voice low as if he were telling her a secret. “Come, we will go to my office. It is safer to speak there.” Richtofen groaned softly, and Annaliese could see the gash through his clothing. She was no medical expert, which made her fret a little more.

Looping an arm around him, she helped to stabilize Richtofen as they walked to his office. Once inside, he hastily locked the door, making sure it stayed that way before he moved toward his bed. He needed to sit, dress and mend the wound as best as he could. 

His office was quaint, surprisingly well-kept especially in these conditions. It was dimly-lit with a few lanterns here and there, one upon his desk, the other near the corner of his bedpost, and the other situated near a very small, compact washroom. Papers were stacked and scattered all across the wooden desk, along with a leatherback journal that was partially opened, a pencil tucked between the pages.

“If you could grab my pack,” He murmured, peeling off his leather coat with a grunt. Richtofen felt the stickiness of blood clinging to his shirt, the coppery scent filling his nostrils. He knew his own mortality, which is why he preferred to tend to his injury immediately — and by himself. 

Annaliese skittered toward that leather satchel, bringing it up to place it beside him. “You don’t need help?” She asked, though she knew firsthand that Richtofen was an independent man. He was smart enough to know what to do himself. 

“I suppose I do,” He sighed, glancing down at the layers he wore. Crimson had stained the shoulder of his cotton shirt, trickling down toward his chest. There were scratch markings that had ruined the garment, indicating that one of those undead creatures had gotten too close. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. Luckily, bites were plenty more infectious than scratches.

“Edward,” She whispered, seeing the horrid wound gaping through the shredded fabric. “You got scratched.” Annaliese murmured, standing up to hover near his left side, the injured side. He winced when her hand had gingerly touched against the back of his shoulder. 

“I did not realize it, at first.” Dark eyebrows furrowed together as he used his free hand to rifle around his pack, finding only some of the items he needed. “I am sorry to have worried you, Annaliese.” Apologetic, she immediately shook her head in response.

“Never apologize for that. I am just glad that you are safe.” She replied, deciding to take some initiative. Digging around within his pack for him, she watched from the corner of her eye as he removed some of his clothing, primarily the khaki vest he wore, unbuttoning the shirt underneath. 

Annaliese struggled to avert her gaze, knowing that this was a bad time to become smitten. Of course, she held herself together, removing a large kit from his bag. A medical kit, thankfully — he was smart for keeping everything in one place. Letting him take it from her, she moved away to the washroom, wedging herself inside. Fetching a shallow basin of warm water and a cloth, she placed the bowl upon the small nightstand at his bedside.

“You cannot dress a wound before you clean it.” Annaliese stated, dipping the cloth into the water. Standing near him, she gently dabbed at his wound, being mindful of her touch. There was a comfortable silence, the room illuminated with the low light of the lanterns. It was a little warmer, but she didn’t mind the temperature. 

By no means was Richtofen a man of immense bulk and muscle. Broad-shouldered and toned, he was far from some herculean image. He was tall, defined, considerably ahead of other men in appearances, but it was this leanness about him that Annaliese found attractive. He had a few scars upon his torso, she’d noticed, but wasn’t sure what they were from. Perhaps that was a question best saved for later.

Edward watched her closely, smiling at the curl of her lip and the furrowing of her eyebrows. Her concentration made him somewhat amused, though he didn’t mind it. Annaliese was one of the only people worrying over his safety, anyway. Her closeness made him feel a little strange, though it wasn’t as if he disliked it. It was foreign to him.

He ogled her, now. Her hair had grown out, thick and dark, brushing past her small shoulders. Richtofen hadn’t noticed the faint freckles along the bridge of her nose until now, her rosy lips, no longer chapped. Pretty eyelashes framed her hazel eyes, which had flecks of brown within the irises. To him, she was beautiful — extraordinarily so. 

Annaliese seemed oblivious to his staring, focused on cleansing his wound. Making sure the blood was off of his shoulder and collarbone, her gaze fluttered to his — she’d caught him, her cheeks flooding with color. Of course, she didn’t say anything, smiling instead, soft as ever. “It should be cleaned,” She uttered, dropping her hand as he cleared his throat.

“Yes,” Attempting to compose himself, Richtofen turned slightly, opening up his medical kit. There was a decent variety of bandages and gauze, antiseptics and a needle filled with some thick, viscous liquid. It was something made by 935 to combat the effects of Element 115, and seeing as the undead were a byproduct of that, he knew it’d help somewhat. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” She nodded, stepping back enough to let him work. Instead, Annaliese took to staring at his papers from a distance. There were schematics of the staves, notes and whatnot, though the most intriguing thing happened to be the journal. It was agape enough for her to see a little bit inside. 

Most of her drawings had been thrown away in the process of her containment chamber being scrapped. Yet, she saw that sketch she’d made of him many months ago, pinned to the center of the pages. It made butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach, a blush rising to features knowing that he kept something of hers.

Richtofen finished dressing his wound, bandages and gauze wrapped snugly over the scratch marks. He cleaned up the tools and scraps from his kit, putting them away into his bag. Standing up, he placed his belongings aside, fetching himself a new, clean shirt. He watched Annaliese inspect his desk, always so curious of her surroundings.

Warm enough, she shrugged off her jacket, and happened to be wearing one of the shirts he’d given her upon their first meeting. She noticed this, a mirthful smile spreading across her features. “It seems that we match,” She pointed out, tilting her head to one side.

“We do,” Richtofen smirked slightly, though his shirt looked fetching on her. Amused, he had a brief look around. “It’s best if we stay here, for now. I am not sure if the fighting has ceased.” Deep down, he had a nagging fear that they’d take Annaliese and have her try and fight the hordes — it was very likely. 

“I understand. I like it here, anyway. It’s rather cozy.” Annaliese replied, opting to take a seat upon his bed. Richtofen didn’t mind this, pulling up a chair to sit across from her, although the distance was rather short. “Do you write often?” She asked, motioning to his journal.

Her question surprised him a bit, though he answered cordially. “I do. It is one way to keep myself sane — documentation, recording how I feel, the daily events and whatnot. It’s something I picked up when I attended Heidelberg University.” Richtofen shrugged. “I suppose it can be silly.”

Tilting her head to one side, Annaliese curled up upon his bed, tucking her legs underneath her. She’d taken her boots off before getting on the mattress, of course — manners. “I don’t find it silly. It’s a way to cope. Just like how I draw, read, focus on harnessing my powers.” She mused. “We’re only human.”

Richtofen was intrigued, now. “Harnessing your powers? Have you been practicing, seeing and testing the extent?” Annaliese’s unnatural talents had always perplexed him. Of course, he never asked too many questions and never went so in-depth as to bombard her. The subject was a tough one, anyway.

“I have. I’ve used my solitude to finally gain some ground. It’s … Almost comfortable, now. I used to resent these powers, hate what they were and how they were a weapon. But now, I see them as a tool for the greater good. I can help people with this.” Annaliese smiled, confident and sure of herself. “I’ve been patient, thankfully.”

He was proud of her, truly. Annaliese had gone through this transformation during her time at the encampment, and he found it admirable. Her hopefulness was endearing, something Richtofen liked about her. She hadn’t given up, and found the strength within herself to carry on and never stop. 

“That is good, Annaliese. The more you concentrate on how far you can go, the more your abilities will unlock themselves. You will know your own strengths and limits.” Richtofen replied, leaning back against the chair. His shoulder ached with pain, but it was already better than before it had been cleaned and dressed. He’d deal with it.

She smiled at that, his answer instilling some confidence within her. Annaliese kept her hands tucked within her lap, sympathetic when he’d winced in pain. “Perhaps you shouldn’t sit in that chair. It must hurt.” She began to scoot over. “Sit.”

Richtofen couldn’t deny her, and even then, she had a point. The rickety wooden surface wouldn’t do his shoulder any good. He moved to sit beside her, propped up near a pillow. She wriggled back into her former position, their arms nearly pressed against the other.

“I saw that you kept my drawing.” Annaliese spoke quietly, seeing his expression change subtly. It made her cheeks turn pink when she mentioned this, but it was something that had been nagging her ever since she caught a glimpse of it.

“Yes,” Edward’s lips pressed together, nearly forming a thin line. “It means much to me, and before they destroyed your old chamber, I took it.” It was something dear to him, something he wouldn’t relinquish if he had another choice.

“That’s very sweet of you.” She replied, rubbing at her eyes just a bit. It was very late into the night, nearing midnight. Annaliese began to feel the cling of exhaustion, though she pushed it away for now. “It means a lot to me, too.” She sighed, curling up near his arm. 

Richtofen was unused to smaller displays of affection. He’d been with a woman a time or two, but that was some time ago. Maybe he was in love once, but he tried not to dwell on his turbulent past. His lamenting was best left for a different time.

He had focused more on science, under the tutelage of Doctor Maxis. He was dedicated to finding the answers to the universe, and when he joined Group 935, that was his goal. Yet, with everything that had happened, his mindset had changed. Things were different — he knew he needed to figure out his next course of action with Maxis rendered nearly catatonic and the digsite turning to shambles.

Sometimes he wondered what Annaliese would be doing, what life she would lead if her father didn't interfere with it so drastically. She was certainly intelligent enough to be at a prestigious university somewhere, happy and without such a disruption within her life. She deserved more than the hand dealt to her, but Richtofen was glad that she was here with him all the same.

He finally glanced down at her, seeing her snuggled against his arm, cheek pressed into his bicep. Her eyes were nearly closed, indicating that she was tired, yet she looked back at him with a lackadaisical smile. Annaliese was gorgeous to him, perhaps more so in that moment. The way she looked at him was one only someone close could give.

“You are beautiful.” Richtofen uttered, fearing that he might’ve said too much. He never wanted to cross any boundaries with her, afraid that it would tarnish their friendship. Yet, in the heat of the moment, he couldn’t help but express the truth, a truth that she needed to be aware of. 

Dazed and sleepy, Annaliese’s brows furrowed together, though she was smiling again. “You are just saying that.” It was all too familiar. When she called him handsome, he responded incredulously with those very words. He seemed to remember too, because he was smiling along with her. 

“I would never lie to you, Annaliese.” The heartfelt parallels made her feel warm inside, and she continued to rest against him, deliberately falling asleep. “Never.” Richtofen uttered, letting her lounge against him as much as she pleased. He set his good arm loosely around her shoulders,

She had fallen asleep several minutes later, her steady breathing able to be heard. He made sure that she was truly within slumber before he picked her up, an arm wrapping underneath her legs, the other underneath her back. Richtofen was strong enough to carry her, given that she was still fairy lightweight.

Carrying her back to her room, he gently placed her against the mattress with a soft grunt. Although it had hurt his shoulder in the process, he didn’t want to wake her. Making sure she had a blanket over her, he tucked a new book beside her.

He stared for a moment or two, fingers briefly grazing along her hair before he pulled his hand away. Richtofen cared about her immensely, which made something new come to mind. He looked to her and to the door … She needed freedom. 

He would devise a plan to get her out of here, soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Berühren” means touch in German. ;)
> 
> Thank you for those continuing to read and leave kudos! Comments & feedback are appreciated but never required! I’ll continue to upload daily, I typically aim for 3 to 4K words per chapter.
> 
> Cheers and thanks again! :)


	5. Krieg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group 935’s work has finally unleashed terrible forces. Richtofen and Annaliese find new allies.

**DAY 0 — ORIGINS, JUNE 1918.**

_ “We’ll need you, before this is all brought to a resolution.” A voice rang inside of her head, sounding distant like a fading dream. An older voice, one held with wisdom, reverence, as if he knew everything already. A man who wore a red scarf, a man who had secrets. “Just stay with Edward Richtofen, and when the time is right, I will pull you through.” _

_ She saw visions of a house — a house amidst a field of green, where the sun rose and set. It seemed warm from what she saw, able to glimpse the rustic interior. This house was something she’d dreamt of in the past few months, something she didn’t bring up to Edward. It didn’t seem important until now. _

_ “Stay alive, Annaliese. Your time is coming.” _

Who? Annaliese awoke suddenly, gasping as if she were struggling to breathe. It was as if the air had been knocked from her, making her chest hurt and ache. She scrambled to sit upright, clutching at her sternum. It all felt so real, as if she could reach out and touch it. The house danced just beyond her peripheral, still there.

Roused from slumber, Annaliese stood up, flinging the blankets off of her. She wasn’t sure if it was the morning — sometimes, the passage of time seemed evasive, and she no longer kept track. Peering out of the window of the smaller metal door, she sighed. Not much activity, was there?

She could hear sounds in the distance. It sounded like gunfire, sirens — her brows furrowed together. Was the encampment under attack? An emergency, perhaps? It was difficult to tell, especially since she had just woken up. That dream clung to her mind, it didn’t want to fade away. 

“Help!” A scream emerged from a soldier, who fell against the door with a sudden thump, bloody hand reaching for the window. Annaliese jumped back with a yelp, recoiling. Crimson stained the glass, crunching noises sounding out.

One of the undead crossed her vision, and then two, three — they attacked the soldier, drowning out his cries. It became gurgling noises instead, guttural sounds that eventually turned into the final gasp of death. Her eyes widened, and she quickly retreated back against the wall, attempting to be quiet.

Her hands began to crackle with electricity, her instincts of defense coming to her aid. She had faced the undead once before, but never in packs — never multiple. Fortunately, those creatures couldn’t get inside, but her mind had immediately jumped elsewhere. 

_ Edward. Was he safe? Where was he?  _

She needed to get out — she needed to find him. The door was locked from the outside, and she had no possible way of breaking free unless someone unlatched it for her. An idea came to mind, but there was a possibility of it not working …

_ Focus. You can do this. _

Her mind calmed, electricity sparking along her form. Annaliese knew that if she concentrated enough, poured enough energy into this, it would work. All she needed was to have faith. If Edward were here, he’d be encouraging — he knew her strength, so why didn’t she? 

Straightening to stand a little taller, she raised one hand, fingers curled toward the door. Her heart hammered within her chest, her breath quick. Her eyes fixated themselves ahead — there was only one way in or out. She needed to find Edward, and quickly. 

A burst of charged electricity poured forth from her hand, knocking into the door with a violent noise. It rattled the hinges, shook the very foundations of the room, yet it hadn’t blown off completely. The creatures outside became alerted to the disturbance inside of the room, mangled claws beginning to scratch from the outside.

_ Again. More, this time. Focus. _

Annaliese trembled, feeling her heartbeat pound erratically within her ear, the sound of her breath. With a cry, she unleashed yet another shockwave, buckling backwards as the impact collided against the metal door again.

The material blasted outward, slamming into the pack of undead, violently smashing them against the opposing wall. Blood and gore had splattered everywhere, though fortunately, it was away from her and didn’t stain her clothing. The sound of gurgling creatures emerged from behind the busted door, but it was a death rattle. 

Panting, Annaliese was finally free from her cage — and this time, the only thing standing in her way seemed to be the undead. She became alert, observant as she listened for certain noises. Looking both left and right, she grabbed her knapsack before bolting out of the room, scrambling in the direction of Richtofen’s office. 

It looked like a warzone outside — there were bodies everywhere, some from the soldiers, others were that of the damned. It smelled foul outside, the coppery scent of blood intermingled with thick mud and decay. It made her stomach twist into knots. The atmosphere had changed entirely — rain poured from the dark skies, thunder sounding overhead. Annaliese stepped carefully over the bodies, hearing more gunfire and the sound of heavy thumping.

The German Giants were on the move, planes in the skies, attempting to rain bullets down upon them. She was confused, lost, but it didn’t deter her from finding Richtofen. He had to be somewhere in this encampment — she knew that he wasn’t the sort to just leave.

The door in front of her flung open, revealing Richtofen, who was partially carrying a very limp Doctor Maxis. “Annaliese!” He looked absolutely relieved to see her, but the time for reuniting seemed to be ill-timed. “Help me carry him to the laboratory! We must hurry, before he turns!”

Maxis looked lifeless, which confused her, though she swiftly jumped into action to help Edward. Taking Maxis’s other side, the two hauled his body through the trenches and to the laboratory, which was a good distance away. Richtofen looked disheveled, worried — his green eyes had been fixated on the path ahead.

Inside of the laboratory, it had been abandoned entirely. Tools were left behind, and there happened to be bodies in the bunks — though whatever happened to them was by their own hand. The familiar metal table was left open, and Richtofen was able to haul Maxis up onto the surface.

“He is catatonic.” Edward murmured, eyebrows furrowed together. “But … He left me a schematic for a drone. I must remove his brain before he becomes one of them. It is what he wanted.” His words might’ve come as something of a shock, but it needed to be done — and swiftly.

Annaliese nodded, not quite understanding, but she trusted Richtofen and what he needed to do. “Of course. I will keep watch — keep them out. Do what you must.” She replied, watching as he clamored to find surgical tools amongst the many cabinets. Time was of the essence, but she was willing to keep the creatures at-bay. 

She could hear the slicing of flesh, the crunch of bone. It made her eyes water, stomach lurch. The noises were uncomfortable to say the least, but she distracted herself, moving toward an opened window for air. Rain continued to pour, splashing against the ground, along with the flash of lightning.

“The digsite is overrun.” Edward murmured, working quickly and diligently to remove Maxis’s brain. “It happened in the early hours. I came to find you, but Maxis had gone into catatonic shock.” He looked apologetic, but once his brain was removed, he wouldn’t need to worry for much longer.

“What do we do?” Annaliese murmured, keeping her gaze averted away. She didn’t want to become sick, anyway. “We have to think of something.” She sighed, thinking about her dream again. Maybe now was a good time to tell Edward about it. “I’ve been having these dreams of a house.” She admitted. 

“Dreams of a house?” Richtofen almost sounded curious instead of suspicious. He wanted to listen to her, hear her voice above the gory noises he heard now. Crimson stained his hands, the pungent odor of blood filling the room. It made him cringe a bit, but he had to finish this.

“A house atop a field. Blue skies, a perfect sunset … A perfect world.” Perhaps it was just wishful thinking of what she really wanted in life, but the man that accompanied it? She didn’t know him — she didn’t know his motives, or know what he wanted from her. 

“Perhaps Maxis is right — Element 115 is tearing the space-time continuum apart. You having these dreams, and …” Richtofen hesitated, wondering if he should tell this next part. “I was visited by myself — future self.” It sounded ridiculous. “It is difficult to explain, other than your dreams must have meaning to them. Maxis’s words must have meaning. Samantha, Agartha … Perhaps, it is necessary if we complete his mission.”

Annaliese hesitated, and there was truth to his words. Everything that had happened was leading somewhere — leading up to some climatic event. They didn’t know what this event was or whether it was good or bad. The fear of the unknown was what seemed to torment her the most. 

“Or the ramblings of some pathetic madman!” Brandt’s voice cut through the silence like a hot knife. He was covered in blood, hand shaking as it clutched a pistol, pointed directly at Annaliese. “Our work is destroyed, Richtofen! You allowed this to happen. You and Maxis.” Brandt looked crazed, eyes bugging from his skull. He approached, keeping the gun on Annaliese.

Annaliese could see what her father had become. It was the Element, the shock — yet he was always primal when it came to things beyond his understanding. “These creatures could be used to win the war,” His cold eyes fixated themselves upon his daughter, who looked both tense and nervous. “You were supposed to help us win the war.” 

Richtofen’s jaw tightened — he didn’t have a plan this time. Seeing that pistol being shoved closer toward Annaliese made his blood boil. He clutched the hacksaw in one hand, his crimson knuckles tight against the handle. “Stop this, Brandt!” He snapped, the gun being turned upon him.

“No!” Brandt snarled, grabbing Annaliese by the back of her coat, dragging her towards him. “You made me abandon my project because of your fickle feelings.” His bloody hand soon snatched her by the hair, causing her to yelp in pain. “I made her, and I will unmake her.” He looked to Richtofen. “But I’ll start with you.” 

He raised his pistol, firing off two shots, both of which were aimed for Richtofen’s head. However, he felt Annaliese disappear from his grasp, appearing in front of Richtofen with crackles of electricity. One bullet hit her in the arm, causing her to lurch backwards. Blood began to pool around her left bicep, but it didn’t stop her. The other bullet disintegrated, disappearing in the field of lightning around her. 

“What?” Brandt whispered, seeing the rage within his daughter’s eyes. The pain, the suffering — they’d turned to white, and she’d appeared in front of him, hands twisting the gun away from him. For the first time, Brandt looked terrified. He did this to her — he made her into this. “What are you doing? Let me go, Annaliese!” He demanded, frantic.

Tears poured down her cheeks, but Annaliese knew what she needed to do. This was long in the making, and one hand thrust up to his head, palm planted between his eyes. “You made me,” She echoed. “And that was your fault. Goodbye, father.” She whispered, letting out a sharp, high-pitched shriek. Lightning filled his body, the electrical currents frying him to a crisp, smoke emerging from his body before she’d flung it backwards.

Brandt’s corpse slammed against the wall in a heap, lifeless and still. It was contorted at a strange angle, the pistol clattering to the floor. It became silent after that, and Annaliese fell to the ground, barely feeling the pain within her arm due to shock.

“Annaliese,” Richtofen whispered, rushing over to her as fast as he could. He peeled her jacket away immediately, inspecting the bullet wound. It had gone clean through her left bicep, but it was still oozing blood. “Liebling,” He murmured, his heart aching when he heard her strangled sobs.

She didn’t want to kill her father, yet it was an impossible scenario — and Annaliese would never let anyone hurt Edward like that. Especially him, especially Brandt. She clutched onto Edward’s chest, keeping her bad arm tucked near her side. “I’m so sorry,” She whispered. She didn’t want him to see her like that.

“Sorry?” Richtofen smoothed a hand across her hair, helping her stand. He needed to make sure she was properly patched-up before they went anywhere else. “You saved my life. You shouldn’t do that again,” He uttered, trying to wipe his hands off as best as he could. “Do not take a bullet for my sake.”

Maxis’s brain was sitting within a liquid-filled jar upon a small shelf, the extraction successful. Richtofen pushed his mentor’s corpse aside just a bit, enough so that Annaliese could sit upon the ledge. He tried to be swift about this, not knowing how much time they had left. 

Annaliese looked upset, shaken and distressed, but she never complained or wailed about her misery. She was quiet, tears trickling down her reddened cheeks. She winced whenever Richtofen touched her arm, even if he was trying to be gentle. She was just a little sensitive. 

“I — Annaliese,” Edward sighed, relieved when she finally looked at him. “I cannot lose you.” He told her, his tone serious. He shook his head, knowing that it was a strange thing to say, but he couldn’t. The thought of losing her was almost too much to bear, and it made him distressed. “I cannot.”

Her brows knitted together, expression softening somewhat. She didn’t say anything for the longest time, letting him work upon her arm until completion. Her left bicep was neatly wrapped within stark-white bandages, snug against her skin. It would be enough for the time being.

Annaliese gently took a hold of his bloodied hand, head hung slightly. “I will do what I must to protect you, Edward.” She hesitated, feeling his fingers close around her small palm. “I cannot lose you either. You …” What did she say to this? “You are my best friend.” That was what they were, wasn’t it? Best friends? She sometimes wondered if there was more, but it was fleeting. He wouldn’t want her. 

Richtofen smiled, albeit thin-lipped. He just wanted her safe, happy. It was difficult to do either of those things now, but it was necessary. He held tightly onto her hand, emerald eyes meeting his own. The stare was brief, yet charged — both of them were absentmindedly leaning closer. “Annaliese,” He began, yet before anything could happen, the moment was shattered.

The doors opened, revealing three men, guns drawn. They were turned upon one another, yet as their gazes found Richtofen, they all pointed them at him.

“Get behind me.” Richtofen ordered, scooping Annaliese aside, keeping her obscured from their line of fire. His hand reached for that hacksaw, blood on his hands. He was prepared to defend the two of them, knowing that Annaliese’s powers were enough to destroy everyone in that room.

“Edward Richtofen,” The Japanese soldier seemed to know who he was — all of them were mildly familiar with the scientist. They approached still, the metal table separating the soldiers from Richtofen himself. “Your actions have unleashed unnatural forces.” 

“Unnatural? You’ve seen the place, right? It’s overrun.” The American quipped, brows furrowing together. “Give us a good reason why we shouldn’t blow your brains out, German.” He grunted, his arm never wavering once. 

“Abominations all around us … We are in danger.” The Russian squinted, attempting to peer around the man. “It seems you harbor an ally, Edward Richtofen.” 

It was three against two — Richtofen looked wary, though perhaps, they could be convinced to help him open the gateway. He needed to finish what Maxis had started. New allies might be the only way for his plan to be enacted. “Your animosity is noted,” He began, holding one hand out in front of him. “I am not your enemy. There are other forces at work, here.”

His explanation had fallen upon some deaf ears, the foreign soldiers harboring suspicion toward him. It wasn’t likely to fade away anytime soon. Annaliese gently tugged on Richtofen’s vest, brows furrowed together. “Do they know about the gateway?” She asked quietly, seeing three pairs of eyes flicker to her, instead.

“I wanna know what happened to that poor guy,” The American asked, pointing in the direction of Brandt’s still-smoldering corpse. “Looks like he got fried. Some kind of German weapon?” He asked, though Richtofen still kept himself as a barrier between Annaliese and the other three. He did not trust them around her.

“None of your concern. What will it take to gain your assistance?” Richtofen asked, hasty and becoming impatient. He could hear the stomping of the German Giants outside, scratching against the walls. They were coming.

“Perhaps an alliance is in our best interest, for now.” The Japanese man uttered, motioning his gun toward the gaping windows. “More of them may come soon.” His voice was stoic, solemn — he seemed experienced, the sword attached at his hip giving some indication of his expertise. 

“An alliance? He isn’t really telling us anything.” The American protested, brows furrowed together. He seemed mildly irritable, though given their circumstances, how couldn’t he be? “How can I trust a guy who got us into this mess to begin with?”

“You cannot trust me.” Richtofen answered simply. “I am not asking for all of you to give me friendship or your trust. I am merely asking for your help — we must open the gateway, and finish what Maxis has started.” He murmured, glancing back at Annaliese. “And we’ll do it together.”

“I will help you,” The Russian spoke cautiously. “But if you cross us, any of us, we won’t hesitate to shoot you.” He shrugged nonchalantly, lowering his gun slightly.

“I do not doubt it.” Richtofen sighed, looking toward the 115 Generator inside of the laboratory. “We must power the generators, to start — find the staves, and head to the digsite. Follow my lead, and try not to get yourselves killed.” He quipped, his gaze flickering toward the ceiling. It was crumbling, shaking … That wasn’t right.

Annaliese had detected it too. Dismantling the ceiling, one of the German Giants stared down upon them, lights flashing. A massive, metal foot began to lift into the air, aiming to crush the four of them. Creaking noises sounded as its joints worked, propelling the limb downwards.

“Get down!” She cried, grabbing Richtofen and making for the other three. 

The darkness swallowed them whole within an instant, yet none of them had felt the sting of death. The robot had stomped down on top of them, crushing the ceiling and nearly destroying other parts of the laboratory. Conveniently, it hadn’t struck the 115 Generator, which was of vital importance. As the limb lifted off, it began to walk forward again, its strides sluggish, as slow as a snail, but powerful.

“What strange power is this?” The Japanese asked, confused as the sight he saw. He didn’t like being huddled with other strangers, all of which were hovered around the girl in the middle, the one who had tugged them down to begin with.

The five were surrounded by an electrical barrier, one that crackled and glistened with lightning. It had saved them from being squashed by the robot, thankfully. Annaliese blinked, peering up at the shield with a tiny smile. “I was worried that it wouldn’t work.” She admitted, glancing between the three foreign men. They were all a little bewildered.

Richtofen looked amused, finding their reactions a little hilarious. “Good thinking, Annaliese. You are quick on your feet.” He replied, clearing his throat. “I suppose you should introduce yourself, to ensure that they aren’t surprised when this happens again.” Edward was beside himself, allowing a chuckle or two before returning to seriousness.

“Girl has magical powers? Strange,” The Russian murmured, glancing at Richtofen. “Your little science experiment?” A bold assumption, one that had effectively soured Richtofen’s mood as soon as the comment left his mouth.

“No. I wouldn’t do that to her.” Edward replied, eyebrows furrowing together. “She is an ally — an important one. Should harm come to her, I won’t hesitate to shoot any of you.” Richtofen threatened the three strangers with a pointed glare.

“Be kind, Edward. We must work together, like he said.” Annaliese replied, standing up as the barrier finally fizzled out. Brushing her palms across her shirt, she grabbed her backpack, making sure it was secured to her back with a series of leather buckles and straps.

Richtofen frowned, though he decided to stop with the idle threats. The three men seemed well-armed already, so weaponry wouldn’t be needed for now. He grabbed his pistol and the hacksaw, deciding that it would be best if Annaliese had something, too. He gave her a pistol stashed away in a locked drawer.

“Edward, you know that I cannot shoot.” Annaliese protested, feeling the Mauser’s weight within her hands. She’d never fired a gun before in her lifetime — she would rather use her powers and let them grow. 

“It is for your own protection — not that you cannot protect yourself. It will give me peace of mind if you carry it.” He reassured her, collecting Maxis’s brain from the shelf. It stayed within the thick glass jar, and before eyes could begin to pry, he stowed it away within his knapsack.

“Of course.” She replied, ogling the gun with intrigue. She’d never picked one up before, admiring the craftsmanship. “What about the generator? Should I power it?” Annaliese knew that if she tried, it might be a quicker route than manually powering it up.

“Save your strength, Annaliese. We will do it together.” Richtofen replied, standing beside the central console. Before he could activate the switch, the other three had come to join him. He did not protest their presence — the more manpower they had, the easier it would be to open the gateway and free this Samantha from imprisonment.

The generator began to power up with a whirring noise, Element 115 churning violently in the glass tubes connecting to the central console. Electrified Knights emerged from small portals, though were easily dismantled and dispatched by the group. One generator was complete, and there were still five of them left.

They weren’t alone, however — the wails of the damned began to tear through the barriers, yellow eyes fixated upon the figures inside. “Schießse,” Richtofen murmured, knowing that this would impact the speed of their progress. “Take what you can from the laboratory. We must move towards the second generator.”

Annaliese followed a few feet behind Richtofen, carrying her gun around in one hand. She didn’t feel much safer with it, in all honesty. It was heavy and a little clunky, but she kept it to ease Edward’s worry. The undead creatures were sluggish for now, giving them all time to cross the trench and make it to the second generator.

“You with the German?” The American man asked her, coming up on her right side. He hadn’t seen a girl around in awhile, but he only assumed that her loyalties were with Richtofen. 

“I am. Edward and I are good friends. He saved me from nearly succumbing to Group 935’s experimentation.” Annaliese replied, tilting her head to one side. “That is how I gained my abilities.” She wasn’t as bothered explaining her backstory to others as she used to be.

“Saved you? So the guy’s got a heart of gold or somethin’?” The soldier retorted, blue eyes ogling her with a bit of wariness. He couldn’t fully trust her — mostly because of her hanging around Richtofen to begin with. 

“You don’t know him as well as I do.” She shrugged, though extended her free hand in greeting. “I am Annaliese Brandt.” Her feminine voice was thick with a German accent, and her attention turned to the Russian and the Japanese. “What are your names?”

It was best if she got to know them just a little bit. If they were going to open the gateway, Annaliese wanted to feel comfortable around them — as much as she could without them finding her strange, at least.

“Tank Dempsey,” The American drawled, squinting all the while. Just because she was a woman didn’t make her untrustworthy. Tank knew he needed to keep his guard up. 

“Takeo Masaki.” The Japanese man greeted her solemnly. He found her powers to be strange, but questioning her was inappropriate, especially at a time like this. 

“Nikolai Belinski.” The Russian tipped his head, staying at the rear of the group. He’d never met a girl with magical powers before — unless you counted his wife. He almost chuckled to himself at that point.

Unlikely allies from different places, but if they were to complete Maxis’s mission and assist Richtofen, they would need to keep this temporary alliance.   


Trust was a fickle thing, but Annaliese was prepared to see it all through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Krieg” — German for ‘war’.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really cannot wait for the next couple chapters — a lot is going to happen in a small span of time. I’m itching to get to Der Riese. The support I’m getting for this is incredible, and I appreciate it so much! Kudos & comments are loved, but never required! Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Cheers! :)


	6. Ascend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has come. Annaliese is ripped away.

**NORTHERN FRANCE, JUNE 1918.**

“There! The last generator, just over the rise!” Richtofen yelled over the chaos, aiming the Staff of Wind down at the horde of undead trailing after them. Corpses went flying across the area, landing down within the mud. The German-issued tank rolled along the muddy paths, and whatever creatures were unlucky enough to stand within its path were promptly crushed underneath it. The cries and groans of the damned were never far behind them, mangled hands attempting to haul themselves up onto the tank’s grated platform. 

“This better work, German!” Tank retorted, firing off a heated blast from the Staff of Fire. Their situation had gone from good to hectic within a matter of mere hours. Richtofen’s expertise and knowledge of the encampment’s layout had gotten them the Elemental Staves at a rapid pace, and with Annaliese laying out heavy defense with her abilities, they were in decent shape for the time being.

Rain poured from the dark skies, a thunderstorm still crackling overhead. The environment was overcast, and the three German Giants still wandered the area, swiping down planes that strayed too close. “If there is one thing to be proud of regarding Group 935’s work, it is those damned robots!” Richtofen mused, marveling at their height from a distance. The ingenuity and manpower it took to build those monstrosities was immense, and he knew it. 

“You are close, heroes! I know it! I will be free soon enough!” The voice of a little girl had spoken to them continuously as the hordes progressed. A voice from the skies, from the heavens. It was Samantha, Richtofen knew it, the one that Maxis had spoken to for years up until his demise. Her words drove him insane, and he was hellbent on fixing what mess he and Maxis had created in the first place.

Annaliese was holding onto Takeo for support, the tank wobbling over the wide trenches as they made their way toward the final generator. The samurai held the Staff of Ice, freezing some of the undead toward the middle of the herd in an attempt to cut off their numbers. He was closer to the edge, as was she, in order to help stave off those rotting creatures.

Richtofen had felt a twinge of jealousy, and with all things considered, he’d felt like a dunce for feeling that way. He was attempting to helm their mission, trying to open some mythical gateway, and he was becoming envious of a touch or two.  _ How foolish,  _ Edward thought, cursing himself.  _ The thoughts of an envious schoolboy.  _ Even then, he had difficulties looking away from Annaliese, who was safely wedged in between Dempsey and Takeo for her own safety. 

Trust was growing between the five, albeit sluggishly, but it was still trust nonetheless. Nikolai held the Staff of Lightning, though made the remark of not needing to use it due to Annaliese. “It is as if we do not need this at all!” He chuckled, though continued to help defend and attack whenever needed. 

The tank screeched and steamrolled toward their destination, the final generator located just behind the remains of the church. One step closer to opening the gateway -- closer to freeing Samantha. Bones of the undead crunched into the mud, some of the creatures beginning to stray away from their initial pack. Those who possessed staves continued to lay down heavy fire in an attempt to make activating the generator a quick and painless process.

Annaliese had her jacket draped over her, attempting to obscure her head from the torrential downpour. “We are almost there!” She called out, extending one hand toward the herd. Volts of powerful lightning came flying from her palm, blasting into the wave below. It did some damage, but certainly not as much as those staves were doing. The Staff of Lightning did her job for her, so it seemed.

Sirens sounded overhead, similar to the pesky buzzing of bees. A hulking figure dropped from the skies, a heavy armored suit that began to charge toward them. It didn’t seem hindered by the mud, either. Clanking noises grew closer as the machine lifted a hooked arm, attempting to grapple at the end of the tank. Dempsey was quick enough to fling it away with the hilt of the staff.

“Schiese!” Richtofen cursed, moving toward the edge of the tank. “Focus your staves on the Soldat! We will get to that generator once it is defeated!” He called out, taking the helm. Shooting a blast or two from the Wind Staff effectively cleared any undead that were still trailing the vehicle, though that armored figure continued to stomp towards them. “I curse myself for creating that monstrous suit of armor.” He muttered under his breath.

Annaliese had moved back to the front of the tank, looking toward the other four. “Take care of that! I will charge the generator!” She exclaimed, seemingly confident that she could handle it on her own. She needed to help, and this was one way to do it. Before Richtofen could whirl around to protest, she had disappeared in a vault of electricity. He could spot her form land near Generator 6.

Gasping as she landed against the rickety wooden planks, Annaliese had a swift look around. There weren’t any of the undead - not yet, at least. The generator was just up ahead! Breaking into a sprint, she ran for the device, hands planted against the central console. Tossing her jacket away from her face, she hastily swept damp locks of hair out of her visage. She could see the Soldat propel away from the tank, damaged due to the staves.

_ You’re running out of time, Annaliese!  _

Her mind was practically screaming at her, and instead of slamming on the button, she began to charge it herself. Pressing her palms tightly against the device, she let out a scream, electricity crackling and sparking from her figure. It was violent, vibrant, dancing across her body like a conduit. Annaliese poured her energy into the console, seeing the tubes of Element 115 begin to fill up. It was difficult to see her, as the lightning enveloped her form, lashing out at anything that got close enough to touch.

An earth-rattling thump sound resonated from a few feet away … The Soldat. She attempted to work faster, eyes squeezed shut in concentration, attempting to unleash that pent-up energy often stowed away inside of her. The clanking and squeal of the armored creature became louder, loud enough to know that it was almost hovering near her. “No!” She cried, that barrier keeping the Soldat out - for now.

A metallic claw attempted to break through the barrier, yet the lightning would lash out again like the crack of a whip, striking near the glass faceplate. She couldn’t keep this up for much longer, and her body knew it. The physical exertion required for a blast of this magnitude was so much more than what she was used to. As soon as the generator was charged to completion, Annaliese felt her power wane. The electricity had shocked the Soldat multiple times, but it was still strong enough to grapple her with that metal claw. 

Panting and weak, she attempted to wriggle free from its grasp, seeing the zombified face of the former person inside. She scowled, gritting her teeth together. Annaliese was afraid, deep down. Being faced with a creature of this size and strength was unfamiliar to her. Before the monster could raise its flamethrower, she’d shock it again, its grip beginning to loosen. 

A blast from behind had destabilized it, its claw releasing her. Annaliese rolled to the side, watching as the suit of armor came crashing to the ground. Her eyes widened, and she was met with the very angry face of Richtofen, who was tightly clutching the Staff of Wind within his hands. It wasn’t rage, but it was more akin to frustration, displeasure. He helped her up, holding her mere centimeters away from his face.

“Do not ever do that again.” Emerald eyes were beholden with fury, gaze narrowed down at Annaliese. Richtofen knew that his anger was misplaced, but her recklessness had worried him to no end. Seeing her so brazenly jump into the heat of battle had frightened him, deep down. He’d never tell her that. 

“I was only trying to help, Edward.” Annaliese whispered, skin almost ashen-colored from her lack of energy. She sashayed back and forth, having to be steadied by the scientist. “I was thinking before I did anything else.” She replied, brows furrowing together.

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed.” He hissed, shaking his head back and forth. “And then what, Annaliese? How did you possibly think before doing such a reckless thing?” Richtofen’s hands trembled slightly, and he’d placed the Wind Staff upon his back for the time being. The other three had watched silently from the cover of the church, knowing that this conversation wasn’t going to end well. They prepared themselves for the worst.

“But I didn’t!” Annaliese snapped, trying to shrug him off. “I did not die! I charged the generator and held it off for as long as I could.” She protested, growing agitated with him all of a sudden. Richtofen constantly worried over her, his concern justified and flattering, but she was far from useless. She was strong, and Annaliese knew that she would have handled the situation on her own. “You must understand that I am strong enough to protect you!”

Something had snapped inside of him. It was a volatile mixture of so many emotions, so many things that made Richtofen react in the way that he did. “You are so unbothered by the fact that if I hadn’t come, you would’ve been dead.” His jaw tensed, he looked distressed. “I must protect you. I have to!” He raged, hands curling into fists at his sides. 

“You do not have to protect me!” She continued to retort, angry and now upset, too. Annaliese’s own outburst was misplaced, tensions high after that horde of undead. The dreams, the house, killing her father -- it had all happened so fast, and she barely had enough time to properly cope with any of this. “I can do this myself, Edward! I am not the frightened girl you found in that chamber years ago!”

“If you are so sure of yourself, why don’t you leave?” Richtofen regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. He had actually shocked himself with the venomous way he’d said it, too. Her face … The way her expression had changed so suddenly broke his heart. Before he could scramble to apologize, Annaliese had stepped away.

“Fine.” Tears had already made their way out, streaming down her cheeks. Annaliese pushed past Richtofen, making her way down toward the church. The other three immediately parted to let her through, eyes all glancing back at Richtofen, who stood near the generator. His stance reflected that of a defeated man, his body hunched, head hung slightly. 

He’d never had as much regret as he did in that very moment. Richtofen turned, watching Annaliese disappear into the church. The rain didn’t cease, another crack of lightning flashing across the skies. The horde had stopped for now, but it wouldn’t be much longer until they’d return. Richtofen moved toward the church, though didn’t follow after Annaliese. He felt horrible about what he said … He never meant it, and he never would.

“Won’t ask, Doc.” Tank murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. The American had been in Richtofen’s shoes before, but he wasn’t about to start handing out advice. Their spat seemed a lot deeper than just, ‘talk it out with her’. He kept his mouth shut after that.

Richtofen sat at the bottom of the staircase, holding his head within his hands. He felt so incredibly foolish. It was the worst thing to say to her, and especially her. Emotions were heavy, and he watched as Nikolai and Dempsey took the parts of the Maxis Drone, finding a workbench in order to try and piece the strange technology together.

Takeo decided to be the one to check on her. It was the honorable thing to do, making sure that her emotions were in-check before they continued their mission. The man wandered up the rickety steps inside of the church, finding the loft inside. Near the remains of a shattered stained glass window, Annaliese sat, huddled near a corner, staring out into the darkness of the storm. 

“I will not pretend to know the extent of your relationship with Edward Richtofen.” Takeo murmured, opting to stand across from her. “But I do know that he cares deeply for you.” It was obvious to anyone who’d come across the pair that Richtofen’s feelings had developed beyond that of friendship. Neither of them knew, which made it all the more difficult for Takeo to point out.

“I know.” Annaliese whispered, hastily rubbing at her puffy eyes. “You will tell me that he didn’t mean to say it.” She glanced at Takeo, her gaze melancholy yet tempered, like that of steel. “I suppose that’s true.” She saw the regret in Edward’s eyes the moment it escaped his mouth. Everyone said stupid things in the heat of the moment, but what made it hurt was that it even slipped in the first place.

Takeo found her words to be curious, yet he didn’t respond. There was something unspoken between them, and perhaps, he was the only one able to see it. 

“Edward has done so much for me, and it’s a debt that I will never be able to repay him for.” Annaliese broke the brief silence, wiping at her eyes once again. Her jacket was drenched from the constant rainfall, hair stuck to the side of her face. “I am just terrified of losing him.” She admitted, her voice soft, genuine. “I do not know if I would be able to bear it if I left, if I just … Disappeared.” She sniffed, trying to compose herself. “He is the only one who’s been there for me.” It was all true, which made it hurt.

“There is a storm for every calm. You honor us all with your bravery.” Takeo hesitated, looking out of the window. There were more coming, beginning to burst through the mud. “You need one another.” He murmured, hand reaching for the Ice Staff.

Annaliese pushed herself to her feet, knowing that the fight wasn’t over just yet. She was still weak from the generator and fending off the Soldat, but she would push until the very end. They were close to opening the gateway. A mysterious, azure light glinted from the central chamber of the digsite.

“We must go.” Richtofen’s voice urged them to follow, and the five had set off once more, rushing for the digsite. The cries of the undead were not very far behind them this time. “Down the steps, quickly! Into the lower chamber!”

At last, they’d finally made it. The Crazy Place was aptly named for what it did to the soldiers and scientists who’d come down this far. The presence of Element 115 was all too powerful here, something that Annaliese could feel, being directly impacted by it herself. There were columns and rocky structures, blue set into these mounds of stone. Four pillars were situated around a central hub, four pillars that would hold each of the elemental staves. Nikolai was carrying the Maxis Drone, awaiting Richtofen’s orders before he’d set it loose. 

A massive wave of undead began to make their way down into the chamber, prompting the group into fighting mode once again. Overhanging rocks crashed all around them, revealing a mystical portal within the ceiling. Could it be? Richtofen knew that it was Agartha, and he’d tried to yell at Nikolai over the oncoming chaos. 

“Release that drone!” He cried, shoving off a creature with the hilt of his staff. With each undead killed, a strange wisp of light would fly up towards the gateway. The souls of these creatures served as fuel to the fire. Annaliese became relentless, unleashing waves of her lightning with the push of an arm. “Good to see you again, old friend.” Richtofen remarked, though felt a twinge of guilt for what had become of Maxis. He did this all to set things right - for the greater good.

“Samantha!” Maxis’s voice emitted from the drone. “We will be reunited soon. I promise! Nothing will stand in my way!” The drone’s turrets assisted the group in laying down heavy fire, souls ascending the gateway. The more it became charged, the more intense the light had become. It was hectic all around them, corpses becoming stacked around the shallow steps of the central hub. 

“How many more?” Tank roared over the action, blasting waves of magma at the onslaught. Those yellow-eyed fiends continued their pursuit, relentless as could be. The action had only started to settle slightly when the gateway glittered again, a column of light shining down upon them all. At last, it finally gave way … The path to Agartha had been cleared with the souls of those lost.

A strange rift formed to the side of them, however. This wasn’t apart of the plan, clearly. The shock and confusion was noted upon Richtofen’s visage as the rift swirled, as if awaiting someone. 

Annaliese became trapped, a barrier of light forming around her. She looked absolutely frantic, attempting to burst her way through. Nothing happened, and whatever powers she used had been reflected or disintegrated into the shimmering light. “Edward?” She asked, her voice high-pitched and strained. 

_ When the time comes, I’ll pull you through. _

“Annaliese?” Richtofen attempted to shoot at the barrier, the bullets merely becoming ash when passing through the surface. “What is this?” He cried, looking at the others. “Help me!” The German was just as frightened as she was, cursing in his native tongue, lashing out against the barrier again and again. It did nothing, only kept Annaliese trapped behind it, tugging her closer toward that strange rift.

“Edward! Please, help me!” Annaliese cried, banging against the barricade again. She was sobbing, not wanting to go to wherever this thing took her … Or if it even took her anywhere. Was this her demise? To reach the very end in triumph, only to be ripped away? She continued to charge the wall of light, her electricity flickering off of her in waves. 

“I’ll get you out!” Richtofen was panicking. The other three looked bewildered, shocked, and unsure of what to do. “I won’t leave you! I won’t!” He snarled, looking up to the gateway. “Is this your revenge, Maxis?” He spat, tormented as ever. Richtofen tried shooting the barricade again, anguished as ever. His heart twisted within his chest the more he heard Annaliese’s pleas for help.

“Edward! Please, I don’t want to go! Don’t leave me!” She was using all of her strength to try and escape. Annaliese felt the tendrils of another realm close around her. Everything before he was fading … Edward. The last thing she saw were those teary emerald eyes, him lashing out against the thing that had trapped her.

In a blast of white light, Annaliese had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers. We love them. 
> 
> Thank you for those who continue to read & leave support! It really means the world to me! I'll probably be uploading two chapters tomorrow because of the free time on my hands. I'm so excited to continue this story and see where Edward and Annaliese go! I've got great stuff planned here in the next several chapters!
> 
> Cheers, & thanks again! :)


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending up in a strange place, Annaliese is faced with a decision.

_It was disbelief, shock … It was as if he’d been crushed underneath the rubble. After the white flash of light had burst around the cavern, Annaliese had disappeared. She was gone, no traces of her left. Edward dropped to the ground without a word, his anguish visible from the way he carried himself. Hunched, the stance of a defeated man._

_“Richtofen?” Nikolai asked, though the other three seemed hesitant to approach him. There was a tense silence, the sounds of the damned having ceased completely. There was nothing._

_He lost her. Richtofen had lost her, the one person he knew he could trust with everything. The one he could give his heart to. Letting out an anguished cry, he threw his pistol at the rock in front of him, the metal clattering against the surface before falling to the ground._

_The last thing he’d said to her in conversation … His parting words were telling her to leave. Richtofen loathed himself, wishing he could take it all back. Everything he’d said, everything that happened would be stuck within her mind. Her last memories of him would be ones of spite. His heart wrenched within his chest. He didn’t know what to do._

_“Maybe she’s still out there, Doc.” Tank attempted some words of encouragement, but they fell upon deaf ears. He had no idea what had just happened — even Richtofen didn’t know. However, wherever the German girl went, it wasn’t anyplace good. Being shoved into some weird portal?_

_Richtofen knew what he had to do, knew where to go from here, yet the sinking feeling he felt didn’t cease. If she really was pushed and ushered into a portal, there was a slight chance that his Annaliese was out there, somewhere. He knew that he would do whatever it took to find her again … Even if it meant making sacrifices and making the wrong turns._

_He would bring her home._

  
  


**UNKNOWN — AGARTHA.**

Glistening rays of sunshine glistened through the gaps in the curtains, the warmth spreading across Annaliese’s face. Birds were chirping outside, singing their own melodies as the morning came. There were flowers outside of this rustic home, rolling green fields that stretched as far as the eye could see.

The warm sunrise would make its way over the horizon, signaling the day with the vibrant arrangement of orange and pink colors. It lit up the sky, similar to that of an artist’s canvas. Here, it was serene — it was a perfect world. The house sat quietly, protected and shrouded 

It was a world filled with green — filled with serenity. There were meadows, trees, cerulean skies overhead, filled with fluffy clouds. This place was beautiful, yet this place had its secrets all the same. By the time Annaliese had woken up, she found herself tucked into bed, the windows open within the quaint little room.

_This was the house she’d dreamt of so many times before. The house that lingered within the back of her mind, the house atop the hills of verdant green._

Confused and lost, Annaliese could see that what she wore was still very grimy, rugged clothing that survived through Northern France. It was dry now, almost stiff, which made her wonder how long she’d been out. She felt the temperate breeze flutter through the open window, the gentle swaying of the trees just outside.

Sliding out of the comfortable bed, Annaliese realized that she hadn’t slept that much in what seemed like forever. She felt groggy, disoriented — her head was aching. Moving toward the open window, her hands rested against the windowsill, her body leaning forward as she felt the breeze through her hair, against her face.

She hadn’t seen this much vegetation before — this much green. The sunshine hit her face, a stark contrast from the damp, chilly environment of Northern France. It was beautiful to behold, but everything felt so strange, so off. Annaliese’s mind had immediately jumped to Edward.

What happened to him? Was he safe?

Annaliese needed answers. Her mind was foggy with questions, and the more she thought about Edward Richtofen, the more her heart began to hurt. She didn’t have a chance to say goodbye — to tell him sorry. To tell him how much he meant to her. Instead, she was ripped away without closure. 

Rubbing at her teary eyes, she struggled to keep her composure. It was truly difficult not to become distressed. She was in an entirely new world, alone, one that she knew very little about. It was so foreign to not have Edward helping her through this, but she needed to find her courage.

If she was going to find her way back to him, Annaliese knew she’d need to grasp a hold of the confidence and the bravery deep inside. Her eyes drifted toward her hands, where a small butterfly had landed against her fingers. It brought a small smile to her visage, one of hopefulness. 

Turning around, Annaliese looked toward the door. Her stomach was growling, and she was both muddy and filthy. She still had her backpack, the Mauser hanging off of the leather straps. Grabbing her bag, she turned the handle, finding herself in a narrow hallway, marked with other rooms.

One door was cracked.

Inside, jovial noises of laughter emerged from that gap in the door. It sounded like children, which only prompted Annaliese closer, close enough to where she was hovering near the doorway. It was bright inside, and she could see toys strewn across the wooden floor, which was covered in a rug.

Annaliese hadn’t seen children in years. Her own fascination began to get the better of her, especially as she pushed the door open a little more. It creaked and groaned in protest, and before she could move away, there were two pairs of eyes settled upon her.

“You’re Annaliese, aren’t you?” The dark-haired girl spoke. She sounded familiar, almost strikingly so. “He said that you were coming. I’m Samantha.”

Samantha. 

Annaliese didn’t know how to properly respond. She was dazed, confused, frustrated — she didn’t want to be cruel towards a child. “Who said that I was coming?” She asked, her accent becoming thicker in that moment.

There was silence. Samantha blinked, glancing toward the little boy sitting on her left. He had dark hair, green eyes, wearing pajamas like Samantha, clutching a toy of a zombie within one of his hands. He looked like … 

She was sprinting down the hallway, now. This was all wrong. Nearly slamming into the wall, Annaliese rushed down the staircase, attempting to find her way out of the front door. With another thud, she flung it open, running outside until she’d hit a bannister.

Annaliese hopped the barricade, landing in the grass with a thump. This looked similar to England, with the rolling hills and fields marked in the distance. She needed to go back, needed to find Edward. Her head was pounding now, throbbing within her head. It was as if someone was punching her in the brain, over and over again.

“Oh, bollocks!” A new voice sounded from above her. A white-haired man stood near the railing, peering down upon her from his perch. “You woke up much sooner than I expected.” He made his way down the steps, watching as Annaliese stumbled away from him. 

“Get away!” She hissed, reaching for the Mauser. “I want to go back!” Annaliese tried to summon enough energy to lash out, yet her weakness and drowsy state had only caused a brief jolt or two of lightning. “Why did you rip me away from him?” She yelled.

“Annaliese,” The old man began, brows furrowing together. “Did I not tell you that I’d pull you through when the time came? You were prepared enough for that.” He sighed, keeping his hands tucked behind him. “You’re in a safe place, my dear. I wouldn’t have brought you here with ill intent.” 

Well … Some of that was true. ‘Ill intent’ was subjective, and to Annaliese, what he planned on doing would be considered evil. In his eyes, he was merely making plans to protect his perfect world. Others might not see it that way.

“I don’t care.” She snapped, keeping her distance from this man. He wore a red scarf — the one from her dreams. Even then, Annaliese didn’t want him getting close to her. “I didn’t ask for any of this! I do not know what’s happening!” She cried, fingers tensed on the Mauser’s trigger, her hands beginning to tremble.

“I am Monty — Doctor Monty, if you’d like the specifics. You are an individual that I didn’t account for in this mess. You appeared at an unexpected time and an unexpected place.” He murmured. 

Annaliese was vastly confused, but she decided to hear Monty out this time. Her shaking hands finally dropped, and she stopped pointing the gun in his direction. “What do you mean?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Monty didn’t reply immediately. Instead, he appraised her, slipping into contemplation. “I’m sure your journey thus far has been a turbulent one. You should find something to eat, clean up. I’ll explain once you are in a better mindset. It isn’t the easiest to talk about.” He motioned back to the house. 

Gritting her teeth together, Annaliese stomped off, keeping her Mauser within her right hand. She was agitated, though certainly calm enough to hear this man out. He was the one who pulled her to safety, after all. It was a temporary refuge — nothing more. She needed to get back to her own time and place. She needed to get back to Edward.

Finding her way back to the room she was in before, Annaliese pressed one hand against her face, attempting to calm down. Throwing her backpack down against the bed she’d woken up in, the leather flap had come undone just enough … A paper fell out onto the sheets. 

Gently, her hand wrapped around the parchment, which was tied together with a small string. In an elegant script, her name was written in the corner of the paper. She wasn’t sure when and how this had gotten into her bag — she only assumed it was back in France.

Taking the letter with her, Annaliese found her way into a small washroom. Disrobing and discarding her muddy, shoddy clothing, she sat down within the bathtub. She hadn’t been able to bathe in what felt like forever, feeling the warm water against her skin.

Inspecting her left arm, she removed the bandages, wincing at the ache around her bullet wound. The coloration was an angry red, due to both the elements and going without being changed. She’d wash herself thoroughly, clean of dirt, grime, and old bloodstains. The paper was still sitting on the ground next to the tub, which finally prompted her to open it.

It was Edward’s fine handwriting — she’d always been impressed with his penmanship, the elegance and precision put into writing each letter. Her brows furrowed together, yet she already felt her throat grow thick with emotion.

_‘Dear Annaliese,_

_Part of me wishes I’d given you this letter sooner. Our circumstances are becoming dire — perhaps it is fitting if I explain everything here. You deserve to know the truth more than anyone else._

_There are dimensions at stake, I’ve realized that. Maxis was right about everything — about the gateway, about Element 115, and about so much more than I ever imagined. You are a product of something beyond mere explanation. Because of this mission, whatever happens in the future may cause a rift between us. I will never resent you, never turn you away.’_

The letter continued, but she needed a moment to process everything. This letter must’ve been written during Maxis’s descent into madness — perhaps even earlier. She assumed somewhere in 1917, the year things began to rapidly evolve for the worse. Pressing a hand against her mouth, she felt warm tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

_‘I’ve come to realize that you have come from such mysteries of the universe, a mystery that I do not have all of the answers to. Yet, if there is anything that I know for certain, is that I care deeply for you. I have the answer to that. Whatever may happen in the coming years, whatever threatens our balance, know that I will never care for anyone else as I have for you._

_— Edward.’_

Annaliese couldn’t fathom this. There was something so profound about the letter, something that transcended simple sentiment. To her, it was the most precious piece of writing she’d ever received. She could hear Edward in her head, his voice reading it aloud. She was hurting, now.

It took her a long time to get out of the water. When she did, she rifled through drawers until she found proper clothing. Her backpack had garments inside too — it was a wonderful feeling to change into something clean. Leaving her grimy clothing behind, she finally came down the stairs, ogling the food set out for her on the table.

Monty sat at the opposite end, as if he’d been waiting on her for the entire time. Annaliese took a seat, wordlessly, and began eating. She was ravenous, able to feel the pit within her stomach from lack of food. She didn’t question it — she ate in silence.

“I was contemplating on erasing you from existence.” Monty stated, matter of-factly. “Your presence was unaccounted for. You weren’t in the bigger picture until Edward Richtofen got involved. I was skeptical, unsure if you were going to stand in the way of this perfect world. However, given where your allegiances lie, I’ve had a change of heart.” He spoke, watching her eyes flicker towards him. “I think you have potential.” 

Annaliese moved her spoon away from her mouth, swallowing. She tilted her head to one side. She was extremely wary of Monty before, but his straightforwardness and forthcoming behavior had changed her mind. She still didn’t talk — she wanted him to finish his explanation before she shared her own thoughts.

“We are dealing with different dimensions, rifts in the flow of space-time.” He stated. “Complicated to understand, yet you seem to not ask very many questions.” Monty found her peculiar. She didn’t demand answers, nor did she really want him to elaborate on his ramblings.

“I do not need to know the intricacies.” Annaliese replied, clicking her tongue. “I know that wherever destiny takes me, I will follow. I have the power to alter the course, as I did with my father.” Her gaze never left the man at the other end of the table. “I am not as afraid of the unknown as I used to be.”

Monty chuckled at that — her resilience. “So I see. You could stay here, if you desired. You wouldn’t have to worry about those creatures again, or having to unleash those powers of yours.” Monty offered, shrugging his shoulders. “Of course, I could send you back, if you chose that. The others might appreciate your assistance in the mission.” 

“Why did you bring me here to begin with?” She questioned, her tone remaining passive. Annaliese was struggling to be cordial with the man, anyway. “I don’t understand.”

“I needed to determine if you would be reliable. I’ve been watching you for some time, now. The moment Edward Richtofen saved you from withering away in some German cell, was the moment you became entangled within this mess. It was inevitable that you would end up here.” Monty shrugged. “Time passes differently here. If you return, you won’t be in France.”

Annaliese sighed, jaw beginning to tense. Her eyebrows knitted together, and she didn’t say anything for a moment. She was trying to wrap her head around everything — it was all a process for her. Things were still being pieced together. She didn’t have all of the answers.

“Where will I be if you send me back? What is this mission that all of them are on?” Annaliese hesitated. “There are children here. One of them looks exactly like —“

“Richtofen, I’m aware.” Monty interjected. Now she was beginning to ask plenty of questions. He knew they’d come out eventually. “Innocent souls are kept here to ensure that they’ll have a safe haven here when the time comes. Your friends are collecting those very souls — soon enough, of course. I intend to preserve this perfect world for the greater good. Securing a future for the children, for us — after this mess, I’d like to believe that it’s the right thing to do.” He explained. “If I send you back, you will end up in Germany, the year will be 1945.”

Souls. Dimensions, space-time continuum, Element 115 … Was she doomed from the beginning? Even with his numerous explanations, Annaliese still couldn’t fully understand the scope of his vision. Nonetheless, if they were on some mission, they would need her. She just hoped that Edward would be there, still remember her. The years between 1918 and 1945 were vast, the future unexpected and unknown to her.

“I need to think about this.” Annaliese sighed, her food having been finished long ago. She stood up from the table, not offering Monty anything else as far as a reply went. She needed to clear her head — needed just a brief moment of contemplation to make up her mind and work things through.

Standing outside, Annaliese leaned against the wooden bannister, feeling the paper still within her pocket. Removing Edward’s letter once more, she looked over it again and again. She knew she needed to go back and help them — she needed to do it for him. He meant the world to her, and Annaliese was going to see this through, even if it meant braving storm after storm. 

A tiny sliver of her wanted to stay in the house, enjoy the sunrises, the green grass, the sway of the trees in the breeze. It was a beautiful environment that she knew she’d get used to so quickly. Waking up without the intrusiveness of the undead … But she couldn’t. She’d be waking up alone, waking up with guilt. Annaliese wouldn’t ever have peace of mind if she stayed here. 

She would never abandon Edward when he might need her the most. Even then, she wanted to see him again. A soft smile crossed her visage, and she pressed the letter against her chest with a soft sigh. “Don’t worry,” She whispered to the open air, looking up toward the cerulean skies. “I’m coming, Edward.”

Annaliese stood in the doorway, and Monty seemed to know her decision already. “I had a notion of what you’d choose.” The man mused, standing up from his chair. “Germany is a little cold, especially with where you’re going. Might need a coat.”

She’d nearly forgotten about her belongings upstairs. Scrambling up the staircase, she made sure to grab her backpack. Whatever valuable contents the room possessed, she took those, too. Conveniently, there was a thick, woolen trench coat resting on the corner of her bed. Monty must’ve had something to do with that.

Annaliese took another look outside, able to feel the breeze, the birds. She’d miss her time spent here, this beautiful realm, but it wasn’t meant for her. That familiar butterfly had settled against the windowsill, as if sending her off upon her journey.

“Abschied.” She smiled, bundling herself up within her coat, tucking the Mauser into one of the large pockets. Securing her backpack against her shoulders, she made her way back down the steps.

“Prepared, I see! Good luck, Annaliese. I am sure we’ll be meeting again.” Monty nodded, giving her something of a salute before moving to stand in front of her. “To Germany.”

_And once again, she was whisked away to somewhere else._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Abschied” — ‘Farewell’
> 
> Thank you for those who are reading & continuing to support this story! I’m so excited for these next couple chapters for a lot of reasons. 👀 I’m sure you’ll see why! Kudos & comments are appreciated but never required! Lots of love to all of you! <3
> 
> Cheers! :)


	8. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amongst a burning flame, feelings are realized.

**GERMANY — OCTOBER, 1945.**

Der Riese, or ‘The Giant’ was aptly named, a massive facility that had a hand in the construction of the German Giants that had marched across France. It was one of Group 935’s largest factories. Even now, as it lay abandoned and overrun with the undead, most of the structures still remained relatively intact. 

It was early on in October, but still cold — pushing into wintertime in Germany. Snow clung to the roofs of many buildings, gently falling from the overcast skies. It was steady, yet the flakes were small, only flurries. Primis had gone searching for the Edward Richtofen of this dimension, trying to prod the crazed Doctor to awaken the test subjects.

Opening the teleporter spelled doom for the Doctor, yet the one to blatantly blow his brains out was Richtofen himself — a different one, of course. Fractures had splintered out, all across the space-time continuum with one swift action. Yet, they had a mission to complete. Richtofen wouldn’t allow anything to stand in the way of a better tomorrow.

Takeo was particularly frustrated with Richtofen’s reckless decision to shoot another version of himself, but they had other pressing matters to attend to. The undead were still upon them, yellow-eyed monsters having swarmed them earlier on. They were lucky to have survived the onslaught.

Richtofen had mentioned sending a beacon to Doctor Maxis in Agartha, requiring activation of the teleportation device and some sort of panel. He’d rambled on again and again. Annaliese was mentioned multiple times.

In his absence, he’d been trying to find her across worlds and realms alike, dimensions, searching desperately for answers … He hadn’t found anything yet, and even when he became discouraged, he knew that some hope still remained. He would never give up on finding her.

If the beacon was lit, perhaps Annaliese could see the signal too, wherever she was. That thought alone gave Richtofen the drive to work swiftly. He was keeping to himself for now, even if the other three had questions, he needed to complete this task. Confining himself to a decently-sized working office on one of Der Riese’s upper-level buildings, he hadn’t come down for nearly two hours.

“How long do you think he’ll stay up there?” Dempsey murmured, cleaning off his machine gun. The other three were sitting within one of the buildings, near a row of barracks. It was cold outside, but not frigid, thankfully. They planned on starting a fire soon.

“He is still searching for the girl.” Nikolai replied, shaking his head back and forth. “It has been years. Surely, if he hasn’t found her …” The Russian trailed off. In the time that he knew her, he found her peculiar. Perhaps, if he knew more, his opinion of her would change.

“He shall continue to look to the stars, so long as he has hope.” Takeo uttered, using a cloth to clean the blood away from his katana. “The girl was honorable. Her unnatural powers could help us turn the tide, should he find her.” Takeo saw a strong ally in Annaliese when they met in France. Her time with them was cut abruptly short, unfortunately.

“She wasn’t so bad, I guess. Maybe the whole spark plug thing was kinda freaky.” Dempsey mused, his comment earning a soft chuckle from Nikolai. “What? I’m not wrong. She shot lightning out of her hands or something. You only see that stuff in fiction.” 

Takeo let out a soft huff, finding some amusement in the American’s words. Continuing to run the stained cloth along his blade, the three enjoyed their solace before the dead ones returned. It was enough of a respite given their circumstances, and with Richtofen’s interference, they were in for yet another whirlwind of events.

“Say, Tak,” Dempsey began, squinting slightly. “You talked to her the most. Are she and Richtofen, y’know? Do they’ve got something going on?” He was morbidly curious, now. He reflected on how he saw the way the Doc ogled Annaliese whenever she was around — it was definitely a thing, right?

Nikolai found it difficult not to smirk, though he looked to Takeo with fascination. Dempsey had sparked his interest in the subject. Both of them awaited Takeo to give them the details, considering the samurai took more of an interest in Annaliese than either of them did. 

“It is difficult to tell.” Takeo replied, staring off elsewhere as if he were deep in thought. “It does not take someone with eyes to know that they care deeply for one another. A profound connection. The girl told me that she’d known him long before any of this, yet she spared any details.”

“So there is something.” Tank concluded. “The Doc doesn’t seem like a ‘warm and fuzzy feelings’ sort of guy. Back in France, he was giving her these big ol’ eyes wherever she went.” He grinned, the blue-eyed marine tossing the filthy rag onto the ground. “Maybe he’s got a heart after all.”

“He does have heart, underneath the mess.” Nikolai mused, gun resting within his lap. Their conversation seemed to be cut short — the teleporter was beginning to spark. The noises sounded like something was about to explode. 

“Something is coming! Quickly!” Takeo led the charge, Tank and Nikolai following on his side. Brandishing his sword, they ran into the teleporter room, seeing the light become intense, almost white as it flashed across the room. Lifting their weapons, they prepared to face whatever emerged from the teleporter.

Electricity crackled and lashed out, catching one of the black cords on fire. The teleporter began to smoke, and the door finally flung open. As the blinding lights finally began to fade, there was a small, humanoid shape crouched inside of the machine. 

It was Annaliese. 

She looked a little disoriented, her tiny body bundled up in a big, woolen trencoat. Her attire was entirely different from what she’d worn in France. Her pressed slacks were tucked into high leather boots, the socks cuffed on the outside. The German girl was still carrying her backpack, dark hair curled and tumbling across her shoulders. She looked well, at least.

“Speak of the devil.” Dempsey mused, lowering his gun. “Talk about her enough, and she’ll show up.” He was grinning, strangely content with seeing her again. At least she wasn’t dead, which made him feel better. He would’ve felt guilt if she’d really died back in France.

“Dummes gerät,” Annaliese mumbled, wiping her hands off against her coat. Her gaze soon fell upon the three soldiers she’d left back in France — overjoyed that they were still alive and well, she waved at them. “Friends! It’s good to see you all again.” She smiled, sliding off of the ledge.

“You survived. How?” Nikolai was swift to jump to the questions. He genuinely wanted to know how she survived … Whatever had happened to her. “We saw you disappear into the rift.”

“Complicated.” Annaliese replied, huddling close to the trio as if she were conspiring with them. “I have been sent back to help you all with your mission.” She nodded, feeling the stinging temperature of Der Riese. It was really beginning to show itself now that she was settled in. “It’s important that we see this all through, together.”

“You still got those freaky zapping powers?” Dempsey asked. He felt a hand against his forearm, and sure enough, it felt like someone had given him the biggest static shock ever. “Hey!” He quipped, eyebrows furrowing together. “Guess I kinda deserved that, didn’t I?”

“Yes.” Takeo replied before Annaliese could conjure up an answer. “It has been years.” The man would rest a hand against her shoulder, almost reassuringly. “You honor us with your presence once more, Annaliese.” Takeo politely tipped his head. 

Annaliese smiled at hIs words. Her return was met with positivity and hope, something that made her feel a whole lot better. She was partially expecting to arrive during the middle of a fight, but fortunate seemed to grace her by not dropping her amidst a horde. That would be saved for later, she was sure of it. 

“You honor me, instead. All of you.” Her tone became solemn, genuine. “I know that our time together before was brief, but … Hopefully what happened won’t occur again. I am here to stay.” She nodded, glancing toward the teleporter. It was still crackling and smoking, causing her to cough once or twice.

“Good! More power against the hellpigs.” Nikolai nodded sagely. Maybe it would lessen the load they had to bear — at least now, they had a new addition to the group who would be able to deliver plenty of damage against the onslaught.

They sank into a comfortable silence for a moment or two. Annaliese was glad to have allies again. It was a comforting feeling, knowing that she had others to rely on. Glancing back toward the teleporter, she made a face.

“Hope it doesn’t explode.” Dempsey remarked, nose wrinkling in distaste as smoke billowed into the night skies. The scent of fried machinery wasn’t exactly the best smell in the world. 

“What happened to the teleporter?” Richtofen’s voice rose above the rest, effectively shattering their silence. His footsteps began to draw closer, seeing the smoke emerge from the device. He could see the three of them huddled around together, which immediately drew suspicion. “You did not touch something did you, Dempsey?” He uttered, annoyed and agitated.

Wordlessly, they stepped out of his way to reveal Annaliese, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was holding her hands close to her chest, eyes immediately beginning to water with tears. Edward stood before her, alive and well, his own eyes becoming as wide as saucers. Part of her thought she’d never see him again.

“Annaliese?” Richtofen nearly took a step backward in disbelief. Was it really her? He watched her disappear in that column of light. He thought that he lost her. His breath hitched within his throat, lips parting slightly. This must’ve been a cruel trick of the mind.

“Edward!” She was crashing against him, arms tangling around his torso. Annaliese broke into gross sobbing, so happy to see him again. It had felt like ages — and in this world, this dimension, time had most certainly passed. 

Richtofen gasped, feeling her against him. It was his first indication that she was as real as could be. Without hesitation, his arms locked around her so tightly, afraid that if he let go, she’d slip away from him again. Spinning her around within his embrace, he held her close, pressing his cheek against her soft hair.

Tank pointed toward the door, and the three silently retreated to give them proper privacy. Given the situation and what Takeo had told them, it was only right that the pair got to experience their reunion by themselves.

“Meine süßeste Annaliese,” Richtofen was still in complete shock that she was really here with him. One of his hands rose to gently clasp at the nape of her neck, nimble digits feeling their way throughout her dusky hair. She smelled of clean soap, something twinged with a floral scent. “You are really here.” He whispered, unable to let her go. He missed her terribly, more than words could describe.

“I wouldn’t ever leave you, Edward.” Annaliese murmured, parting just enough to press her palms against his chest. “Nothing will ever stop me from coming back to you. Not a thing.” She was smiling through her crying, cheeks a rosy pallor as he held her.

“I am so sorry, for everything.” Edward swiftly jumped into apologizing for what he’d told her back in France. “For what I said, I … You know that I would never want you to leave.” He shook his head, palm coming to rest against the side of her face, wiping away her tears. Even Richtofen was attempting to hold back tears, not wanting her to see him in a moment of weakness.

“I forgive you. I am just so glad to see you again.” She replied, her voice soft and tender. She was just so overjoyed and overwhelmed to see him again, knowing that she had so much to talk about with him. Annaliese felt her heart thump rhythmically within her chest, quickened whenever he squeezed her tighter.

Richtofen began to wonder what happened to her — she was wearing different attire from when he saw her last, and she smelled as if she’d cleaned up somewhere. He would save any questions for later, of course. The way she stared at him was enough to melt any man, thick eyelashes fluttering once or twice. His head was clouded with ideas … It just didn’t seem right for the moment.

At last, Edward smiled. It was thin and not so pronounced, but a brilliant smile nonetheless. He noticed the other three had left, making him feel reassured. He wasn’t the sort to be vulnerable in front of others — he would save it all for Annaliese. She understood him more than anyone else. 

“I missed you, liebling. Truly.” Edward murmured, continuing to wipe away her tears. “I thought that I had lost you.” His heart ached at the mere thought of having to endure this again. “I searched for you, for so long.” Richtofen couldn’t remember half of the things he’d done in an effort to find Annaliese. He would do anything to have her back — it seems that patience and hope had paid off.

“You will never lose me.” Annaliese gently grasped ahold of his free hand, shaking her head back and forth. “I simply won’t allow it.” She smiled soon afterwards, tears beginning to cease. Knowing that he’d searched for her all this time made her quite emotional. It was in Edward’s blood — determination and ambition. She admired that about him. “Du steckst bei mir fest, Edward.” Annaliese mused. 

Chuckling softly, he sweetly caressed her face, just underneath her eye. They both descended into a comfortable silence, embracing one another and not wanting to let go this time. Edward clutched onto her, almost as if she were some sort of tether to reality. 

“Hate to interrupt,” Tank let out a hacking cough from the gap in the doorway. He hated breaking up the sweet moments, but he didn’t want to be left outside for freakbag bait. “But we’ve got company.” 

Richtofen frowned a bit, the presence of the undead souring his mood. Nonetheless, they did have a mission to complete. Igniting the beacon, getting it to Maxis — that was of grave importance. Once the horde had passed through, he knew that he would have plenty of time with Annaliese. 

Annaliese nodded, gently moving away from Richtofen. She squeezed his arm affectionately in passing, following Tank outside into the central courtyard. Richtofen joined them momentarily, brandishing a heavier gun himself. The screams and howls of the damned became close, dismantling their defenses.

Takeo was the first to jump into the action. With his sword in one hand, a pistol in the other, he began slicing through the oncoming assault. Nikolai and Tank followed suit with gunfire. Packs of the creatures began to shamble closer on their left, prompting Richtofen into action.

Finding a rusted pipe upon the ground, Annaliese picked it up, charging the metal with crackles of electricity. As an undead attempted to take a swipe at her, she swung the pipe, knocking the creature to the ground, who began to convulse and fade out upon being zapped simultaneously.

She had ditched the gun awhile ago, though found the pipe to be rather useful. Annaliese swung again and again, hitting the creatures upside the head, aiming for the neck most of the time. Noticing a small wave coming up behind them, she whirled around, extending one hand to electrocute a row of zombies, shaking her hand out afterwards.

“Good eye,” Richtofen chimed, though immediately ducked as she swung that pipe over his head, cracking another undead in the skull. “You could have warned me.” He mused, attempting to smother a smirk. Kicking a zombie off of the platform, he’d shoot several that were attempting to climb up. 

“I could have!” Annaliese replied, throwing the pipe down into the oncoming horde. It stuck into the snow before wobbling, zapping a few nearby zombies before it fell over. “Oh, schieße.” She murmured, switching back to just her hands. 

“Nice throw, Sparkplug.” Dempsey mocked, teasing her, of course. The American was busy blowing up some of the horde to bits, spraying bullets everywhere. Blood and chunks of flesh were flying up in the air, getting all over anyone in the general vicinity. “Gonna need a bath after that one!” He bellowed. 

As the group braved the onslaught, the horde finally began to thin out, some of them being cut down by Takeo’s sword. The samurai was chopping them down as if they were pesky weeds, not stopping until he’d blazed a streak through the center of them.

“Good strike, comrade!” Nikolai exclaimed, blasting several undead that had gotten too close to Annaliese and Richtofen. “Watch your backs!” The Russian mused, using the barrel of his gun to whack the heads from some of the more dilapidated zombies. Some of them were barely hanging on by a thread, skin falling off and jaws detached.

Richtofen thrust a zombie backwards, using his hacksaw to strike at the head. The corpse fell backwards into the creatures that had wandered toward the bannister, knocking them over. Tank decided to finish the group off, and the wails of the damned began to quiet. The more that fell, the more hushed it became in the courtyard.

With the last undead slain by meeting Takeo’s blade, the atmosphere became still. Flurries of snow fell from the skies, the air still cold. Nikolai began to drag some of the bodies away, making a pile up against one of the fences. Tank followed suit, and between the two of them, it didn’t take a long time for the courtyard to become clean again.

Annaliese looked up toward the skies, nose scrunching whenever snowflakes made their way against her skin. It was peaceful, almost eerily so. Stars glistened through thick, dark clouds, the moonlight taking on a strange glow. It was strangely beautiful to her, though she made no comment on it.

“Annaliese,” Richtofen gently moved his hand against her shoulder, thrusting his head toward the left. “Komm mit mir?” He asked, glancing toward the other three. Takeo and Nikolai were already heading back to the fire they’d made earlier, with Tank trailing after them.

Smiling, she followed after Richtofen, glancing over her shoulder. She could see Tank and Nikolai lingering in the doorway, waving at her in some amusing farewell. Annaliese, of course, waved back at them. She could hear their laughter as they disappeared.

Der Riese was a massive facility, almost like a labyrinth to walk through. She stuck close to Richtofen, ascending two flights of stairs until they’d ended up in a smaller corridor. These were offices, at one point — places of work for Group 935. Most of them were ransacked and ruined, but the one they’d gone into was unusually tidy. 

“A temporary space to work.” Edward mused. The window had a view of the courtyard below, along with the secondary teleportation device sitting up upon its platform. The door where Nikolai, Tank, and Takeo had gone into was cracked, an orange light emerging from the gap. 

“For an abandoned office, you’ve made it work.” Annaliese mused, having a look around. It was larger than the rest, and for him, doubled as both a workspace and somewhere to rest, if need be. Strewn across a large desk, Edward had placed papers out — plans for the beacon to reach Maxis. There was a scribble off to the side.

_ ‘Could it reach Annaliese?’ _

It made her reflect on the letter he’d written her, which was still sitting in the pocket of her coat. A letter that was most near and dear to her. Inspecting the papers, she heard him in the other room. It took her attention elsewhere, curious as to what he was up to.

Edward was carefully stoking a fire to life, prodding at the kindling within the hearth. It was cold, and considering that even she was chilly with a coat, it was much needed. The furniture was old, covered in layers of dust and debris. That included the leather couch sitting near the office’s hearth. 

Removing her backpack, she placed it off onto the ground, unbuckling the straps of her coat. It was steadily becoming toasty in the room anyways, and it felt a little liberating to just take it off and sit inside of it. Edward finally took a seat next to her, and despite his tiredness, he seemed content — almost happy. 

He turned toward her a bit, wanting to ask his questions. He was too curious about where she’d gone, and if it wasn’t death, it was somewhere safe, at least. “What happened, Annaliese?” Richtofen asked softly, watching as she turned to face him a bit.

“You remember the house I’d told you about? In my dreams?” Her tone was hushed, even if there wasn’t anyone else around to hear them.

“I do.” Richtofen hesitated. He knew of the house — he’d been there himself after Annaliese had disappeared. However, their time spent did not coincide with the other. “Is that where you were?”

Annaliese nodded. “Yes. A man named Monty had transported me there. His reasoning as to why still befuddles me, but I know that it is about your mission. Finding the souls, restoring innocence, forging a perfect world. He explained it all to me as clearly as he could, even if I’m still lost.”

Edward appeared sympathetic, especially when he noted the slight confusion within her tone. She was pulled into this grand scheme, though it was reassuring to know that Annaliese understood the mission. This time, he wouldn’t let her be whisked away again. Feeling her hand brush against his, he held it tightly within his grasp, her skin soft.

“It will all make sense in time, liebchen. I promise you that.” Richtofen murmured, adjusting slightly when she moved closer, curling against him. It surprised him, but he opted to drape her coat over her shoulders again, letting her recline against his arm. “I will make sure that we see it through.” He swore that to himself. He wouldn’t lose her again — he refused. 

The moment was atmosphere — with the glow of the firelight basking them both, combined with the intimacy of such a private setting, Edward found himself wondering again. He was running off into the ideas dancing across his mind, some of them things he’d been thinking of long before they’d ended up here together. Neither of them said anything — it was almost as if they didn’t need to.

Annaliese drew away just a bit, head lifting to stare at him. It seemed that he was doing the same thing, emerald eyes connecting with her own dark hues. It was electrifying, the tension — she felt warmth rise to her cheeks, the coloration that of a scarlet pallor. Holding one of his hands, his other arm draped around her, it was almost inevitable.

Edward’s feelings were finally resurfacing again. He cared about her so much, so deeply … It was only a matter of time before they wished to transcend friendship. His lips parted slightly, expression softening whenever he looked at her. He wanted her to feel the same way that he did — his yearning had finally culminated to something else in this moment. “So schön,” He whispered. 

She smiled at that, as sweet as could be. He felt her small palm rest against the side of his face, a tender gesture that set his nerves ablaze. Edward didn’t blush, but he did feel hot underneath the collar. His eyebrows furrowed together slightly, yet he found himself relaxing underneath Annaliese’s delicate touch. She traced her thumb across his cheekbone, a lover’s caress. 

Annaliese seemed to be contemplating herself, biting at her lower lip before her lips parted to speak.

“Küss mich, Edward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Dummes gerät” — Stupid device  
> “Meine süßeste Annaliese” — My sweetest Annaliese  
> “Liebling / liebchen” — Darling/sweetheart  
> “Du steckst bei mir fest, Edward” — You are stuck with me, Edward  
> “Komm mit mir?” — Come with me?  
> “So schön” — So beautiful   
> AND THE BEST ONE: “Küss mich” — Kiss me
> 
> —
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This was one of my favorite chapters to write (for obvious reasons), but Annatofen is about to sail. I really love the continuous support I’m getting, it means the world to me and I couldn’t do it without you guys! Much love, and stay tuned! ❤️
> 
> Cheers! :)


	9. Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richtofen and Annaliese share affections. The beacon is lit, and the group goes for a ride.

**NEAR BRESLAU, GERMANY — OCTOBER, 1945.**

“Küss mich, Edward.” 

Annaliese’s soft utterance was accompanied by a starstruck stare, and she almost seemed nervous as to what his reaction would be. Yet, she was pulled by a feeling that could only be described as adoration. She’d only been kissed twice before, but it almost seemed like a lifetime ago. She matured— she was different. Edward was the first man she’d ever wanted to kiss.

His motions appeared slower, as if he were hesitant. Edward could scarcely remember the last time he was involved with a woman. It was during his days at Heidelberg University. Yet, this all felt so different with Annaliese. He wanted her terribly, but Richtofen was visibly held back. He was worried about disappointing her. He knew she had an extreme lack of experience. 

Gently drawing her closer, he tipped his head down, colder lips pressing against hers. It was a slow kiss, a tender one — he was cautious and careful yet romantic all the same. He felt her shudder underneath his touch, though he steadied her, hand finding purchase against the curve of her waist.

Annaliese melted at the contact, her small palms finally coming to press against his chest, fingers curling into the material of his vest. She blushed with his deliberation, finding it to be sweet. Warmth crept across her form, spreading as quickly as a wildfire. Their kiss lasted a moment longer until he pulled away, caressing her face again.

“I do not know what you are comfortable with, liebchen. I would never do something that frightens you.” Edward was most reassuring, making sure that he had permission to even go for another kiss. The last thing he wanted was to make her nervous. “Merely tell me.” His voice was a little deeper, comforting.

Even she didn’t know where to begin. It wasn’t as if Annaliese was oblivious or clueless to the intricacies of being intimate, but she’d never experienced it herself. Remaining close to him, she finally spoke, “I am comfortable with you, Edward. I wouldn’t do this with another.” She shook her head, finger tracing over the creases in his shirt. “I want to explore, just a bit.”

Edward couldn’t fault her for curiosity. With their potential exclusivity, he knew he’d be the one to open these doors for her. If he was going to do it, he’d conduct himself with chivalry, consideration. Thoughtful as ever, his hand gave her waist a slight squeeze. “Of course.” He replied. “Please tell me if I do something you dislike.” 

Annaliese nodded, finding his thoughtfulness to be incredibly heartwarming — certainly attractive. It was a testament to how much he cared, and that would always make her happy. “I will, Edward.” She smiled, thick eyelashes fluttering once or twice. Her breath nearly hitched within her throat again when he leaned closer, warm breath fanning across her visage.

He kissed her again, though it wasn’t so light this time. Passion began to bubble to the surface, evident within his actions. Annaliese followed his motions, though eventually found her own rhythm, eyes fluttering shut. Whenever their lips would pull apart for a breath, Edward would dive in again, fingers curling tightly into her shirt. 

It became heated, with Annaliese being able to feel the friction forming between them. It made her blush, feel flustered, but the sensation was so foreign — so new, exciting. The feelings she began to experience were nothing short of satisfaction, longing, desire — they were so vivid, so heavy that it began to fog her mind.

Richtofen had slowly gained his confidence with leading their affections, wanting to do a little more than just kiss her lips. He loved the feeling, but his mind wandered more than he liked to admit. His hands began to move, changing their positions. One was placed against the side of her neck and face, the other curled around her hips.

Delivering yet another passionate kiss, he finally pulled away, pressing kisses against the underside of her jaw, soft skin gliding underneath his lips. It was a unique feeling, one he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of. The pad of his thumb traced along the opposite side of her visage, stroking along her cheek. 

Gliding lower across her neck, Edward continued to press heavier kisses against her skin, closer to her jugular this time. He nearly shuddered when he heard her soft moans, the noises hushed. It took a bit of self-restraint and control to be delicate with her. Feelings he had buried deep down were resurfacing all at once in some wave. 

Gently pushing her coat off of her shoulders, one of his hands traveled to the top of her shirt, though he looked to her briefly for consent. She nodded, curious as could be. Buttons became undone from the top, as Richtofen traveled downward until the material was able to be shifted aside.

Edward felt his breath hitch within his throat just a bit. Her physique was breathtaking — seeing her like this compared to where she used to be made him a little emotional. There were scars everywhere, but that never bothered him. She was perfect to him, and that wouldn’t change. “Du bist so schön.” He uttered, pressing his lips against hers once again.

Annaliese was scarlet in the face, yet as they sat near the roaring hearth, she felt rather hot. It was a culmination of the friction, kissing, the affection — all experiences she’d never explored before. “Berühre mich,” She murmured, watching him shift within his place. “Bitte.” 

Richtofen obliged, her words like the sweetest of honey. Kissing her once more, his hand glided from the curve of her waist toward her torso, his calloused palm able to feel her softer skin underneath. Even with the scarring, she was still delicate to him, someone to be treated with the utmost respect and care. 

His hand lingered over her clothed breast, fingertips gracing against the fabric of her brassiere. Richtofen had no intentions of removing anything more, unless she’d asked. Brazenly, he’d touch her, hand kneading languidly against her plush chest. Edward shuddered when he heard her moan, lips parting slightly before going back in for another kiss.

Annaliese’s eyes were half-lidded with desire, skin warm to the touch and flushed in some places with a rosy pallor. Her curiosity and yearning for more only escalated whenever he did something new. As his lips untangled themselves from her own, he gazed at her, unable to comprehend just how beautiful she really was.

“Is this comfortable?” Richtofen asked quietly, making sure she was feeling well, on the same page that he was. Merely being able to satisfy her was arousing to him. He wanted to please her, give her these experiences before anything else. He wanted her to feel content, satisfied. Their slower pace gave him more time to savor everything with her.

“Yes, very comfortable.” She replied, biting at her lower lip. Annaliese wanted just a little more, not aiming for anything brash or reckless. Nimble fingers slipped against the buttons of his vest, aiming to remove it. Annaliese wanted to see more of him. She felt his hand knead into her breast again, passionately this time. “I just want a little more.” Annaliese whispered. 

‘A little more’ could’ve been anything. Edward tilted his head to one side, and he knew he had to ask. “That is vague, you know.” He murmured, though smiled, feeling her lips move against his jaw. That was a different sensation entirely, but he enjoyed Annaliese’s reciprocity of his affections. A soft sigh escaped him, though his comment remained, hanging within the air.

Nonetheless, Richtofen continued from where she’d left off, neatly removing his vest, which clinked together softly with those strange vials he carried around. Annaliese was gazing at him expectantly, as if he was still missing something. It made him chuckle, though he read her mind. 

The cotton shirt came next, dirtied and rolled-up at the elbows. After carefully making his way through the buttons, Richtofen tucked that aside, making sure it was somewhat folded. He felt her small hands press against his bare chest, making him shiver in delight. The contact was foreign, but he loved it — he loved feeling  _ her.  _

He kissed Annaliese again, though this time, began to move until he was hovering over her, emerald eyes glittering with the glow of the firelight. Feeling her fingers trail across his broad shoulders, he delighted in her touch, enjoying her sense of exploration the more confident she became. He felt her hand clasp against his shoulder blades, fingers beginning to peruse through his hair.

Every feverish, passionate kiss sent shivers down her spine as she clung to him, never wanting the moment to end. Annaliese was thankful for his patience with her — it made everything so worthwhile. Soft moans slipped past her parted lips when his mouth moved to her collarbone, just above her breasts. 

Richtofen felt her sit up just enough to twist her hand against the clasp of her brassiere, which made him become a little … Excited, to say the least. “Perfection,” He murmured, though before the garment could come off, there was commotion outside in the courtyard. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Annaliese murmured, lifting an eyebrow at that. Begrudgingly, Edward got off of her, nearly stomping towards the window. Flinging it open, he spotted Tank down in the courtyard, noisily repairing the barriers and defenses with scraps of wood he’d found.

“Oh hey, Doc!” Tank waved, and even from stories above, he had the biggest grin on his face. “Must be hot up there! You and Sparkplug workin’ on that beacon?” He knew exactly what he was up to, and he could see Richtofen fuming from a distance. He tried to keep his composure.

“I hate you, Dempsey.” Richtofen yelled back, retreating to slam and lock the window. Though, he did realize that he should probably work on the beacon to get them out of here. Sighing, he turned to face Annaliese, who was giggling all the while. “My apologies.” 

“We should work on the beacon.” Annaliese mused, fixing her undergarment, shrugging her shirt back on over her shoulders. She stood up, though before she could start fastening the buttons, Edward had stepped over to her, hooking a strong, sinewy arm around her hips. “Or not,” She smiled, feeling his lips against hers again.

She wasn’t hesitant whatsoever, arms looping around his neck, drawing him closer to her as their lips connected again. It sent this fuzzy feeling throughout the pit of her stomach, the eruption of butterflies that made her feel pleasant, almost like a buzz. After several blissful moment, she pulled away, cheeks rosy as could be.

“I’ve been wanting this forever,” She admitted, feeling his other hand rest against the side of her face, cupping her cheek. Dragging this thumb across her cheekbone, his expression was soft as could be, almost affectionate as he held her. 

“You and I both, liebling.” Richtofen replied, kissing the corner of her mouth. “You are magnificent.” He sighed, feeling her wandering hands again, tracing across the planes of his torso, gliding against the muscles. He felt so grounded in that moment — just a man in love with a woman. Not a man burdened with fixing the universe. Her dazzling smile made him melt, feel warm on the inside. 

Leaning up upon her toes, she pecked a brief kiss against his lips before settling back down, moving away to button up her shirt. “So are you.” She replied, watching as he tugged his shirt back on. Annaliese caught that tiny smile that had graced his features, and it made her feel quite jubilant.

After both of them were properly dressed again, Edward put the fire out, making sure to grab the schematics off of the desk. She followed him down the steps and out of the building, into the cold once more. Tank smirked at them in passing, and once he finished his barrier, he followed after the pair.

Sticking his head into the doorway, Richtofen motioned for Nikolai and Takeo to come with him. “Come, we are going to fix this beacon.” He instructed, leading the group to the teleporter room. It was still dull, the color having flickered out. At least the smoke had gone — that was reassuring.

There were devices next to the teleporter, heavy machinery with screens and activation panels. If Richtofen could get this up and running and send out the signal to Doctor Maxis, they could be on their way to the next location within a few hours. 

“So what’s the plan, Doc?” Tank asked, leaning against one of the platforms, arms folded across his chest. “We gettin’ out of here soon?”

“Once this beacon sends a signal to Maxis and the subject is secured, we will be on our way to the next location. I ask for patience.” Richtofen replied, moving up the small steps toward the device. “This should not take long.” He murmured, and without another word, Richtofen set out to access the beacon.

“What subject?” Nikolai questioned. The test subject was gone, as far as he knew. Maybe that was something Richtofen should know. “It isn’t there.”

“What?” Edward exclaimed, glancing back down at the console. “Schieße! That means Group 935 is already a step ahead of us! Damn!” He became frustrated, slamming a fist against the machine. They needed to hurry in order to find the Dempsey subject. 

Annaliese hopped up onto the platform. “How will we catch up with them?” There weren’t any vehicles around, were there? She didn’t remember seeing anything. There was a massive warehouse here, but none of them really knew what was inside.

“Once I repair the beacon, we will find something.” Edward began to work, attempting to work as swiftly as possible. There wasn’t any sense in becoming stressed — they would find a way. 

“Might wanna work a little faster!” Tank exclaimed, jumping into action when zombies began to tear apart the barriers on either side of the teleporter’s room. “Fuck! We’re gettin’ swarmed!” He growled.

There were many points of entry for the dead to find their way through. The boarded-up windows did not last long with the numbers that they had. Some shambled from the staircase, from the main room, and from certain doorways. If Richtofen didn’t speed it up, they might become overrun. 

“Taste my blade, foul beasts!” Takeo began to cut through the surge of undead, blood spattering across the floor. The damned began to howl and snarl, lashing out at the group with full force. The sounds of bullets being fired off accompanied with the ring of a blade filled the room.

Annaliese stood close to Edward in order to protect him as he worked on the beacon. It had gone from still to chaotic within minutes, though fortunately, they were able to hold their own. Lightning began to radiate and crackle from her physique, the barrier lashing out at any creature that came near. Volts of power would sear through clutches of zombies, frying them to a crisp, the light leaving their eyes.

Becoming overwhelmed, Annaliese began to retreat, their numbers legion as they approached closer. She felt something next to her — Nikolai was climbing up onto the ledge, laying down a bit of defense with heavy fire from his machine gun. “Don’t worry!” He reassured her, the two formidable now against the onslaught, obscuring Richtofen from harm.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Annaliese extended one trembling hand, feeling powerful ripples of lightning emerge to blast a row of undead. It always made her hand feel hot afterwards, but considering the number pouring through, she couldn’t let that bother her. “Up here!” She called out to Tank and Takeo, feeling better if they were a little closer. 

“How close are you to that beacon?” Dempsey yelled at Richtofen, becoming a little wary with their odds. Turning around, he bust a zombie’s head off with the butt of his gun, kicking the headless body back into a wave of them. They stumbled and buckled, enough to buy him time as he ran for the steps.

Takeo was still amidst the horde, slicing and cutting through them all, making a pathway to the staircase. As soon as they were near Annaliese, she thrust both hands out, able to form a temporary barrier around all of them. It zapped any undead that wandered close, though most began to claw and swipe at the shield.

“I cannot hold this up for long!” Annaliese yelped, struggling with keeping it around them. Nikolai and Tank helped thin out the ones that got too close to her, making sure they were put down. “Edward! How close are you?” She groaned, teeth grit together in concentration. She felt the same exhaustion take hold of her as it did against the Panzer Soldat in France.

“Very close, liebchen!” Richtofen exclaimed, working vigorously with the control panel. Lights were flashing, noises whirring as he finally kicked the metal casing around the device. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration, and after he input a codex of numbers and coordinates, he heard a beep.

“Richtofen!” Maxis’s voice sounded over the intercom system. “That’s it! You’ve done it, the beacon is lit! I know where and when you are! Sooner or later, I will find you. Together, we will ensure a better future for the children.” 

“Now what, Richtofen?” Tank roared. “What the fuck’s a beacon gonna do? We lost the test subject!” He was pissed, still trying to lay down heavy fire. Annaliese was fighting her hardest to keep the barrier up around them, blood beginning to trickle from her nose with the strain. 

“The warehouse! We must hurry if we are to follow them! The subject is not lost just yet!” He exclaimed, ignoring Dempsey’s questions and moment of rage. Richtofen had an idea — he assumed it would work out in their favor if the thing actually operated properly. 

Annaliese expelled that energy outward, able to disorient many of the zombies. “Oh!” She exclaimed, feeling Takeo and Tank tug her along. They both were holding her by the back of her coat. “Look at that!” She was proud of herself — that was something new!

“No time, Sparkplug!” Dempsey shouted, the group scrambling down the opposite staircase and out into the courtyard. Richtofen must’ve known where to go, as he was leading all of them through the winding labyrinth that was Der Riese. They approached a massive steel door — judging by the size, something huge was inside.

After putting in a short code, the door thrust upward — inside, was one of those German Giants. It was certainly not one of the three marching along in France. This one was shut down for repairs and recommissioning, though it was still operational. Down one of its huge legs, it read, “LOKI” to go along with the existing three — Odin, Freya, and Thor.

“You must be kidding. Ancestors watch over me.” Takeo mumbled, though Richtofen waved them all inside of the Giant through the bottom right foot. The zombies had attempted to climb up the robot, though as soon as it jolted to life, there would be hell to pay.

Inside of the German Giant’s head, Richtofen was quick to switch on some of the controls, hearing the machinery roar to life! “Aha! Wunderbar!” He exclaimed, hand placed against one of the joysticks. “Oh, I’ve never done this before!” That statement alone was enough to make Tank worry. Yeah, of course they let Richtofen drive the thing — bad idea. Tank knew for a fact that Germans weren’t great drivers.

Annaliese looked absolutely terrified, sitting on the floor and clutching onto one of the metal railings. She despised heights — one of her biggest fears. Nikolai and Takeo made sure to hold on as the Giant moved into a standing position, blasting through the roof of the warehouse, stomping on any undead in its general vicinity. 

“Fuck this!” Tank groaned, watching as Richtofen thrust one of the sticks all the way forward. That made the German Giant move at a very swift pace, crashing through smaller buildings until he was able to maneuver it properly to avoid more catastrophes. “You know how to drive this thing?” He snapped.

“Not really!” Richtofen mused, setting in the coordinates and codes for the test subject. It began to appear on the Giant’s radar — and with the span of this mechanical monstrosity, they’d be catching up in no time. “They are heading for Austria! The castle!” Kicking it into full gear, the German Giant broke into something of a run. 

In full pursuit of Group 935, the Giant marched off away from Der Riese and into the cold night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Du bist so schön” — You are so beautiful  
> “Berühre mich, bitte” — Touch me, please  
> “Schieße” — Shit
> 
> —
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️ Hopefully these next few chapters will be exciting and have some great character moments! I’m really thankful for all of the love and support I’ve been receiving, it really means everything! Kudos & comments are appreciated but never required! Stay tuned!
> 
> Cheers! :)


	10. Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animosity forms within the group following the crash.

**DER EISENDRACHE, AUSTRIA — OCTOBER 1945.**

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Annaliese mumbled, still clutching to the railing. The rocking motion combined with the immense heights really made her feel incredibly nauseous, almost disoriented. Her eyes looked a little glassy, still wide-eyed with fear and nervousness. 

“Don’t spill your guts over here,” Tank replied, shaking his head back and forth. With the strides of the German Giant, the group made their way onto the slopes of Austria, which were covered in a thick layer of snow. The wind whistled as they stomped downhill, tearing past trees. 

Takeo gently pressed a hand against Annaliese’s shoulder. He also felt a little ill, and for that, he couldn’t blame her. She looked petrified to begin with, accompanied by the bloodstains underneath her nose — giant monstrosities weren’t really her forte, nor heights.

“We must be getting close! The radar is showing the test subject …” Richtofen murmured, ogling the green panel on the control console. There was a blip of red going off near their location, so close that he was surprised he couldn’t see anything. 

A German vehicle whipped out from the cover of the pine trees, speeding as fast as they could possibly go. Richtofen thrust the left stick forward with a grunt, sending the Giant into action. It broke into a run, shaking the ground as it thumped along after the Group 935 soldiers. 

“Shit! There they are! Does this thing have giant guns or somethin’?” Tank yelled, thrusting a finger down at the small shape moving rapidly across the snow. As the Giant lurched back and forth, everyone felt the need to hold onto the railing. 

“No guns! Just power!” Richtofen exclaimed, smirking to himself as the robot began to gain plenty of ground. In the distance, there was a small town and the gondola system that took one up to the castle upon the mountain’s rise — Der Eisendrache. A massive stronghold built long ago, it glistened against the rough. 

Machine gun bullets would begin to thump and tap against the Giant’s armored chest, and in retaliation, Richtofen attempted to swipe at the car, though the tiny thing narrowly avoided being tossed into the ground. A bullet or two went flying through the glass panel in the Giant’s face, whizzing past Nikolai. 

“You must be careful!” The Russian exclaimed, crouching down a bit to avoid any future bullets being flung through the windows. Annaliese was pinned near Takeo and the ledge, ashen-faced and looking close to passing out. She hated seeing these things loom over them in France — she hated being inside of one just as much.

“Schieße!” Richtofen hissed, taking another swing, yet this time, he was extremely close to actually grabbing the vehicle. “So close!” More gunfire rang out, many rounds hitting against the robot’s metal palm. Before Richtofen had time to maneuver the robot away, a missile was being launched at them.

With a deafening blast, the rocket tore off the robot’s right arm. The Giant shook and stumbled, the arm being propelled into the mountains, crashing into the snow with a thunderous noise. Richtofen lost control of the sticks, attempting to pull them back into position. The loss of the arm had set fire to some of the important inner workings of the robot.

“Fuck! Get down, we’re goin’ for a ride!” Tank yelled, leaping to grab a hold of the railing. The robot went crashing down onto the snowy slope, jerking and jostling the group inside of the head. It would surely leave scrapes and bruises from the impact of the fall. Annaliese felt a little bit of vomit in the back of her throat, being tossed around along with the others. 

After slamming against the ground, gliding after the truck, it came to a complete stop, snow piled around its body. They laid there on the ground, shards of glass having imploded all over the place. Tank was the first one to stand up, this setback having him worried about the mission — was it jeopardized, now?

Richtofen stood, immediately scrambling toward Annaliese. He felt horrible for not tending to her sooner, especially after she vocalized her feeling sick. “Liebling,” He murmured, brushing shards of glass off of her. There was a little bit of vomit on her coat, which made him frown. “Are you alright?” He asked, helping her up.

“Not really. I don’t feel so good.” She answered, her head pounding. It was like someone was punching her in her temples over and over again. Annaliese held onto Edward, fingers curling into the cloth at the crook of his elbow. He kept an arm around her, kicking the front panel of the Giant’s face, completely getting rid of the glass as he helped her through.

As soon as they were outside and in the snow, she moved away from him, leaning over to vomit within a snowdrift. Takeo had done the same, though his way was far more discreet. Of course, Annaliese was stretched to her limits with the fear of heights and the exhaustion from expelling the zombies earlier. 

Edward moved to comfort her, gently planting a palm against her back, sweeping her hair away from her visage. He didn’t enjoy showing vulnerability in front of the other three, but he disliked Annaliese being ill more. “Come,” Richtofen took her backpack from her, opting to carry it instead. She held onto him as they began to trek through the snow.

“Ah, is like home.” Nikolai inhaled and exhaled, seemingly unbothered by the climate and the massive amounts of snow. He was bruised a little bit from the crash, but he was by far the most unscathed one out of the five.

Richtofen and Takeo didn’t wear any warmer clothing — neither of them seemed to complain about the conditions, either. Their trek through the frozen slopes of Austria wouldn’t be too long — the robot had slid close enough to the village that it shortened the distance by quite a bit. The German vehicle was long gone by now. 

“Seems like all of your plans end up being shit, Richtofen.” Dempsey quipped, stalking through the snow with his gun against his chest. “We’re gonna lose ‘em.” He was sour, irritable — though given their circumstances and what just happened, he had a right to be.

“Don’t worry, Dempsey. We’ll get the subject back.” Richtofen was a man who seemed to be thinking constantly — thinking of plans, new methods, choices, courses of action. He was busy thinking about how to get the test subject back. He had an inkling, though it might not work. 

“Right, Doc. We’re gonna get it back when it’s fuckin’ miles away!” Tank retorted, his tone becoming edged, hostile. Shaking his head, he moved back toward the tail of the group, wanting to keep his distance. If he got close to Richtofen, he’d probably think about strangling him or something brash. 

“We must band together in these uncertain times. There is no need for conflict.” Takeo murmured, keeping his hand upon the pommel of his blade. The man moved stealthily through the snow, barely making a sound. He had a talent for that — silent and deadly.

Richtofen remained silent, keeping Annaliese close as they waded through the snow. She was shivering, despite being the one with the heaviest coat, arguably. Her stomach felt like it was burning — there was a lack of food present after she became sick. Obscured from view, Richtofen was holding her hand, icy to the touch. 

The village glittered down below — hundreds of golden lights twinkling in the distance. Annaliese smiled at the sight of it. She found it to be beautiful, charming, and especially from a distance. She could feel Richtofen’s thumb skin across her knuckles, the sweet gesture enough to make her blush. 

They remained silent for a large portion of their trek, nearing the outskirts of the village. The crunch of fresh snow and the rustling of animals seemed to be the only ambience provided. The moon glowed that night, hundreds of stars shimmering through the grey curtains of clouds. It was a pretty evening — starry, yet chilly.

“You alright, Sparkplug?” Tank finally spoke up. He felt like an asshole for mocking her for getting sick earlier. If anyone deserved his frustration, it was Richtofen. Annaliese was here for the same reason that he was. 

Peering over her shoulder, she gave him a soft smile. Still ashen-faced, bloodstains smeared across her upper lip, she’d nod. “I am well enough. It will be better once we get to the castle.” She reassured him. “I have never seen a real castle before.” Annaliese hesitated. “Thank you, Dempsey.” She sounded like a girlish Richtofen when she said that — little German accent and all. 

Edward sighed, knowing he’d made tensions a little higher with the whole crashing the Giant and losing the subject scenario. Nevertheless, he was pleased that Annaliese remained somewhat relaxed, even if she didn’t look so good. “Once we are at a safer location, let me look at you.” He murmured, noticing the cuts on her hands and cheek from the shards of glass. 

“Thank you.” Annaliese replied, her tone hushed just as his seemed to be. She felt him squeeze her hand, the pair all huddled close together. She was grateful for his assistance — he didn’t have to do any of this, but he did. 

Once the five entered the village, it seemed quiet, especially at night. There were a few individuals wandering the square, ogling them with suspicion and fascination. Fortunately, it was the dead of night — it would be for a long time due to the shattering of the space-time continuum. The tram system to reach the castle looked closed-off, abandoned, yet it was still fully operational.

The ride up to Der Eisendrache was completely silent. Richtofen and Annaliese were in one corner, Takeo and Nikolai at the back, Tank standing diagonal from them. He still had his gun at the ready — he had a bad feeling that they weren’t going to get this pod back so easily. Nothing was ever simple when it came to these missions. What was supposed to be an ‘in and out’ always turned into a shitshow.

As the gondola pulled into place, swinging once or twice before falling still, many pairs of yellow eyes began to turn toward the five standing inside of the pod. Growls and snarls filled the air as they began to approach the car.

“We must fight our way through!” Richtofen drew his gun, feeling Annaliese pull away from him. She straightened up, preparing herself to fight. Before he could give instructions, the other three were already clamoring off of the tram, beginning to tear their way through the lingering herd. “Save your energy, Annaliese. We can handle this.” He reassured her.

It was an answer that she disliked. Annaliese despised being useless, reduced to nothing. A flaw of hers might’ve been stubbornness, especially as she moved off of the gondola, lightning crackling around her physique. She had often told herself to fight through the ache, to fight through whatever exhaustion she felt in order to protect herself or others. 

Richtofen frowned when he saw her fighting — but he had a difficult time with stopping her. Whether she was aware of it or not, Annaliese had the heart of a warrior. A selfless warrior, at that. He made sure to stay closer to her just in case, nose wrinkling in distaste at the scent of crisp, decimated corpses.

Annaliese could only do so much, of course. She was able to make a decent dent before tuckering out. “You never listen when I tell you not to fight,” Edward mused, holstering his pistol before scooping her up and holding her within his arms. It didn’t take the other three very long to dispatch the dead ones — in fact, it was quicker than he thought. 

“I don’t like being useless.” Annaliese mumbled, a bit grumpy now that she had become sidelined. Her brows furrowed together, feeling the wetness of fresh blood underneath her nose. This was something new — a side effect of the strain. Fatigue, nosebleeds, chaotic headaches — what was next for her? “You know that more than anyone.”

“I know, liebling. Do not worry — you merely need your strength back, is all.” Richtofen sometimes forgot just how tiny Annaliese was. The German woman was barely above five feet tall, and still weighed nothing to him. A tiny woman with plenty of power. 

As the last zombie crashed to the ground with a low moan, there was a shaking noise. A singular rocket began to ascend from the launchpad — sure enough, there was a subject aboard that spacecraft. It was the other Dempsey — the one that they’d been chasing after since Der Riese.

“You’re kiddin’ me, right? What in the fuck are we supposed to do now?” Tank snapped, swiveling around to face Richtofen with blinding speed. Every inch of him was bristling with fury, distrust. Richtofen was really starting to get on his nerves. If he wasn’t carrying Annaliese, he would’ve tried to knock his teeth in.

“Patience, Dempsey. I have an idea or two. I know that your mistrust is heavy, but what I do, I do for a good purpose. There is a method to this madness, I assure you.” Richtofen nodded, but the answer wasn’t satisfactory enough for Dempsey.

“He is right. You speak in riddles, your actions vague. If we are to assist you, it is best if we all know your true intentions.” Takeo spoke up, seemingly just as wary of Richtofen as the American was.

“You will know the truth once we have retrieved the other Dempsey, yes?” Edward quipped. He disliked being put on the spot, being bombarded with questions and accusations. “You must trust me. Despite our misgivings, I have not led any of you astray.” 

Nikolai sighed. “He does have point.” The Russian shrugged, glancing toward the rocket heading for the moon. “We may have stumbled, but our mission is clear. We will know soon.” 

As they descended into silence, a voice would crackle through over an intercom system. “Eagle’s Nest, this is Griffin Station. Do you report?” The voice was of Germanic origin too, though it was far more robotic and monotonous than one expected.

Edward cleared his throat. “Ah, yes! This is Eagle’s Nest, reporting in. How do you do?” It was almost as if he’d flipped a switch — higher-pitched voice, nearly crazed. Tank scoffed, rolling his eyes before giving Takeo a strange look. It was like Richtofen was doing some horrible impersonation of himself.

“Edward Richtofen! We did not hear from you. We feared you’d met your untimely demise. It is reassuring to hear your voice again.” The man responded.

“Well, your fears have been squashed, Doctor Groph. I am here and alive, in the flesh. Anyone who says otherwise is a horrible liar.” Edward looked agitated in between talking and listening. He really was doing some over exaggerated impression of himself, wasn’t he?

“Threat detected. Security protocol, code. 935.” It was almost as if this voice knew that they were up to something suspicious, something they weren’t supposed to be doing. It became cold and threatening.

“No need for that! The two have been dealt with — properly.” Richtofen replied, and with that, Groph’s transmission had been cut off. There was a crackle of static, followed by a spark or two emerging from the intercom system.

“Gonna tell us what that was about?” Tank questioned. Everything didn’t make sense when it came to the Doc and his shady antics. 

Annaliese looked half asleep, and it was probably a good thing. As she lay there in Edward’s arms, she could hear an argument break out a moment or two later. She only caught bits and pieces. Something about destroying the moon to retrieve the Dempsey subject, something about … What did she know? She was exhausted and starving.

“It is the only way to get yourself back here without the consequence of death. Blowing up the moon is our last chance.” Richtofen quipped, which only sparked more rambling and snapping between himself and the other three. “This will work, I assure you.”

“Fuck you, Richtofen.” Tank murmured, his voice tempered and even. It took Nikolai to restrain him just a bit so that he wouldn’t lash out and punch Richtofen in the face. The marine was fed up with the constant twists and turns, Richtofen keeping secrets, the half-truths and vague future. Maybe he needed a meal or a nap, but right now, he was enraged.

“Dummkopf.” Richtofen quipped, turning upon his heel. Carrying Annaliese away from that hectic scene, he knew his way around this castle — enough to know where to take her. He didn’t enjoy having her there whenever he argued with the others.

It was still within Der Eisendrache — beautiful in an archaic way, ancient and unyielding. The architecture was old, but most of the structures still remained standing, save the occasional damage to certain buildings. Flurries of snow fell from the skies, the moonlight causing the snow to take on some enchanting glow. 

Ascending a flight of stairs, Richtofen found the corridor where the rooms were. Stone hallways were beautifully decorated in tattered, dusty tapestries, coats of armor, weaponry and displays. If the castle hadn’t been deteriorating, it would’ve been a beautiful sight. He passed by both Samantha’s room and Maxis’s office before finally coming to a third room.

This one didn’t have the girlish fixtures of Samantha’s room nor the disorganized mess of Doctor Maxis’s office. It seemed to be ornate, decorated with mahogany and fine, antique furniture. There were still books in some of the shelves, a desk, chairs, a large bed obstructed by curtains in one corner. 

Richtofen let Annaliese settle in herself, knowing that she was particular about where she wanted to rest. In the meantime, he rifled through her backpack. She was certainly intelligent, smart enough to have cans of food inside. He retrieved his own medical kit from his knapsack, spotting her sitting against the edge of the bed.

She gazed at him with affection, and even after the colossal chaos of that day, her smile never waned. It was brilliant when it returned — always made him feel warm inside, appreciated. Offering her one of the cans, he watched in surprise as she popped it open with one electrified finger, consuming the contents ravenously.

He enjoyed their change of scenery. The castle grounds were so massive that it felt like they were truly alone. Richtofen needed that after what had happened. Between the travel, the Giant, arguing with the others, being with Annaliese was his solace.

A very beautiful solace, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! It’s a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but the next one should be long (and a lot of other things). I really appreciate the continuous love and support with my writing. It means a lot to me and I’m having a ton of fun with this story! ❤️ Thanks again!
> 
> Cheers! :)


	11. Turning Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annaliese and Richtofen embrace their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG OL’ WARNING:
> 
> If you are bothered by graphic sexual content / smut, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. DON’T DO IT IF SMUT BOTHERS YOU.

**DER EISENDRACHE, DUSK — OCTOBER 1945.**

“When did this start?” Richtofen’s voice had become hushed, a gentle murmur as he gingerly wiped the damp cloth against her upper lip and underneath her nose. It was completely still outside, as silent as a tomb. Snow had still fallen from the dusky skies, slipping through some of the cracks, though wherever they were, it remained untouched.

“In France,” Annaliese replied, soothed by his touch. He was always very cautious with her, afraid she’d break. Strange, considering her powers, though she’d grown accustomed to it. People had always treated her with such brutality back during her early days as an experiment for Group 935. She used to wonder if she’d ever feel such an embrace again, the embrace of someone who cared for her. “It happens with strain. Headaches, fatigue … I worry that I might push myself over the edge.”

Richtofen listened closely, cleaning the bloodstains away from her porcelain face. There were a few cuts across her cheek from shards of glass, and he made sure to clean those, too. “You are much stronger than you realize, liebling. I feel as if you are just now discovering how powerful you can be. It’s a humbling quality, but with time, you will understand.” He replied, shifting within his seat.

The two sat close together, across from one another. Annaliese was situated upon the edge of the bed, with Edward sitting tall in a chair that he’d pulled up to get a better look at her wounds. His words made her happy — there was a sense of comfort knowing that he found her to be strong. They had eaten a little while before, even if it was tasteless canned food, it certainly filled the void within her stomach from before. 

He had started a fire, too — it crackled within the smaller hearth, well-contained and providing plenty of warmth for the room. It was a welcome change from the snowy mountains they’d trekked through earlier. Annaliese was becoming sick and tired of the cold. Almost everywhere she’d gone to, it was frigid, aside from the house. 

“I apologize for the argument earlier. The others find it very difficult to trust me.” Richtofen sighed, nearly rolling his eyes. “I do not intend for some things to happen, but mistakes happen often — the mission is still very clear.” He was confident that this would all go according to plan. Once they retrieved the subject, Richtofen would reveal his intentions.

“Do not apologize. Tensions are high, and the others are most likely suffering from that tension. Perhaps a lack of rest, too.” Annaliese was sympathetic towards the others. They were her friends and allies, she knew that this mission wouldn’t be easy. Not everything is simple, unfortunately.

Edward smiled at her, affectionate and gentle. He could scarcely remember the last time he’d truly been comfortable around someone else. He was often consumed with work, consumed with assisting Doctor Maxis. Sometimes, he forgot that there was a life outside of science and discovery.

Leaning back within the chair, Richtofen took a moment to drink in her appearance. She was beautiful — always painfully gorgeous to him. Her dark hair was a bit of a mess, though he found it attractive all the same. There was color within her ivory skin, her brows furrowed slightly in concentration.

Annaliese tucked her knees towards her chest, unlacing the strings of her boots. She kicked them off, feeling some sense of relief. It was nice to have a real moment of rest — let alone somewhere decent to sleep. Between the warmth, food, and being patched up, she felt so much better than before. 

“I feel as if we never get moments like these anymore.” Annaliese broke the silence, lounging back against the bed, propped up by her arms. “The quiet ones, just us together.” She tilted her head to one side. “I feel as if something is going to come along and ruin it.” 

Richtofen couldn’t argue with her — their last moment was inadvertently ruined by Dempsey and the beacon, and they didn’t have time after that. It was always something interfering. The undead, the mission, there was always some sort of barrier. His mind flickered with ideas, and none of them were pious. Ogling her, he kept his hands within his lap, contemplating.

“Is everything alright?” She’d ask softly, canting her head to one side. Whenever he became silent like this, Annaliese became both curious and a little concerned. She sat back up, reaching for his hand. Hers were still a little cold, though she imagined they’d warm up soon with the exposure to the flames.

“Yes,” Edward nodded, holding her hand snugly within his own. He stood up from the chair, gently nudging it behind him. Hovering near Annaliese, he stooped down, free hand caressing against her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers. Relinquishing hold of her hand, his arm slipped around her, tugging her up against him.

She was so small, so pale — yet unbreakable all the same. He felt her hands clamor upward to twine around his shoulders, fingers gently pressing into his shoulder blades. Annaliese seemed comfortable, far more at-ease than the first time he’d kissed her. Her eyes had fluttered shut, breath hitching within her throat. Edward’s hand had softly squeezed into the curve of her hip, warm fingers grazing across her bare skin.

Parting for just a moment, Annaliese’s cheeks had become rosy, eyes widening a little bit. “I’d like to continue from where we left off,” She whispered, sounding more sure of herself. Back at Der Riese, she’d experienced things that she hadn’t before — she wanted to keep going this time. She wasn’t nearly as nervous as before.

Edward blinked at that, absentmindedly licking his lips. That made him feel hot underneath the collar, her assurance emboldening him. Stroking along her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, he knew that he needed to ask for his own conscience. “Are you sure, Annaliese?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“I am sure,” Annaliese replied, voice shaking just a touch, mostly from the anticipation that began to swell inside of her. “I know what I want, Edward. That’s you.” Instead of becoming lustful, her tone had taken a different approach — love. “It has always been you.” Those brown eyes were searching his, glittering with affection. She bit at her lower lip, awaiting his answer.

Richtofen nearly shuddered, lips parting in surprise. Her words had summoned up so many feelings from the past — from France. He remembered all of those times he’d yearned for her, convincing himself that she wouldn’t ever want him in the way he wanted her. Only now, it was more of a need — he needed her. “You know that I desire you, too.” He breathed, eyebrows scrunched together. “Terribly.” He admitted.

Annaliese gulped thickly at that, her hands wandering across the plane of his back. The half-lidded stare she’d given him was enough to melt through the strongest of ice — it was almost magnetic. Her approval of him was clear enough through body language. 

Within an instant, their lips had crushed against one another’s, a flurry of passion and a mutual need. It was heavy, so much heavier than the last time they’d kissed. Their teeth nearly knocked together, a bit awkward, but it made Annaliese get a giggle out of it. Edward’s hand moved to hold near the side of her neck, fingers trailing across her hair. 

There seemed to be no hesitance between either of them — just what they felt. The carnal emotions were exposed, raw and real. Edward could feel his heart accelerate, pounding within his chest as he felt her fingers creep against his torso, unfastening the buttons of his vest. He allowed it to come off, gently tossing it over the back of the chair he’d been sitting in.

Her mouth was soft against his, full lips moving in tandem with his own. There was silence from both ends, for now — they only needed action. Everything began to slow just a bit, enough for the both of them to savor each and every touch, kiss, and caress. Edward didn’t want to rush through this with her. They both needed this.

Richtofen’s hand gripped the hem of her blouse, assisting her with its removal. It joined his vest upon the chair, resting on the seat in a heap. Her left bicep was still scarred from the bullet wound back in France, her tiny physique littered in various scars. He never saw anything wrong with them — Annaliese was magnificent in every sense of the term. 

Their lips parted for a moment, though instead of tangling back together, Edward moved his mouth to kiss against her jaw. It was a hot sensation, his warm breath fanning across her cheek and neck, making her shiver with delight. He wasn’t so hesitant this time — Annaliese liked it when he decided to take control. It gave her direction.

He was much taller than she was, though he often accommodated in order to make it work. Richtofen’s steady hands glided across her skin, able to feel the scars underneath his fingertips. Even then, she was soft — Annaliese was so incredibly beautiful. His lips continued to roam, finding their purchase against her neck. He used a bit of force, shuddering when a moan escaped her mouth.

The more Richtofen allowed himself to surrender, the more physical he became. Gently, of course. The searing, strong kisses he delivered against her pale neck would leave flourishing marks, ones that wouldn’t disappear so easily. Merely hearing the greedy noises she made, knowing that they were for him had certainly brought about plenty of arousal. There was this warmth creeping across his skin, an urge and a need.

“Zieh dich aus,” Annaliese breathed, seeing the subtle flush of red within his cheeks. Her eyes were nearly closed, teeth clamped against her lower lip as he continued to ravage her neck, though he stopped himself at her collarbone. He could only bend so much before it became awkward. 

Richtofen felt her nimble fingers slip against the buttons of his shirt, grazing near his hips. He delighted in her touch, even if it was minuscule. Parting and standing completely upright, he assisted with swiftness, helping to undo the buttons until that garment was pushed off. It joined the growing pile of clothing on the chair behind them.

She loved his physique — he was tall, yet not so bulky or completely herculean. He was lean, considerably toned, and it reminded her of some coiled jungle cat. Pressing her hands against his chest, he captured her face once more for a charged kiss, open-mouthed and sloppier than the last. 

One of his hands reached behind her back, twisting the clasps of her brassiere. The clasps came off with a bit of a spring, and his excitement only grew tenfold. He was itching to see her, touch her, let her know how deeply his affections ran for her. He saw her hesitance, and made no further movement. “We can stop,” He whispered.

Annaliese shook her head back and forth. “No,” She replied, feeling his hand slip underneath her chin, tilting it up to meet his emerald gaze. He was so vulnerable in the moment, the both of them were, but it was for one another. Only for each other. “I suppose I’m nervous of you seeing me because of … What happened.” She uttered. 

Richtofen knew exactly what she spoke of, thumb gently caressing near her chin and jaw. “I would never look upon your scars with resentment.” He murmured, thin lips twitching into a faint smile. “You are so beautiful, Annaliese. Such perfection,” He sighed with passion, and he felt her shrug off the garment with renewed confidence.

“If you say so,” It was more of a teasing comment, a playful jest as she tossed her brassiere aside. She saw his stare, though he seemed to understand her acceptance of his loving compliments. It was handled humorously, of course. Richtofen moved her closer towards the bed this time, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Annaliese blushed, whimpering in a needy way as his hand kneaded against her breast. The sensation was so new, but it left her wanting so much more. He kissed her again, passionate and full of desire, his palm never leaving her chest. Her nails traced across the muscled plane of his back, feeling him underneath her. His skin was softer than what she’d imagined before.

“Sit,” Richtofen murmured, though he helped lift her up onto the bed — it was higher, which gave him the advantage he wanted in the first place. Moving away from her, his mouth was traveling somewhere new once again; to her collarbone, this time. He hovered dangerously over her breasts, hand still kneading into one of them. 

He felt colder hands rest against the nape of his neck after gliding up from his back. She ran her fingers through his darker hair, keeping a delicate hold there as he kissed against her chest. Richtofen’s other hand had slithered towards her belt, brows furrowing together as he unbuckled it with one hand. The tension was painfully thick between them, sexually charged now, almost electrifying.

Instead of lingering there, standing between her legs, he finally pushed her up further onto the mattress. It groaned and protested underneath their weight from not being in-use for such a long time. Annaliese was beneath him, lying there comfortably, knees propped up on either side of him. 

It was reaching a point of no return for the both of them. 

“I need you,” Annaliese pleaded quietly, her expression contorting into one of pure desire intermingled with adoration. She made sure to keep herself hushed, not entirely keen on the others hearing them amidst the throes of pleasure. 

Richtofen felt a bit hazy, her plea making him want her even more than he already did. He didn’t respond with words — he preferred action this time. Slipping a knee in between her legs, he moved them apart, giving himself somewhere to brace as his hands moved lower. They came to rest at the curve of her hips, tugging her pants off in one swift motion.

Her thighs were a bit thicker, pearlescent in complexion. She was so close to being unclad completely, a thought that excited him greatly. He could almost taste her against his tongue. Leaning closer, his lips were near her ear, hand stroking at her inner thigh. “Und ich brauche dich.” Richtofen murmured, catching her gasp. 

Edward’s hand began to move inward, closer to her womanhood. He didn’t hesitate to touch her, pressing his fingers against her core, even if it was still covered by clothing. He watched her shudder, scarlet in the face from the foreign sensation. Bunching up one hand into the last garment, he deliberately removed the slip, tossing it elsewhere.

Long digits dipped between her thighs, spreading her apart and making contact with her wet cunt. It made him nearly squirm with anticipation, feeling her arousal upon his hand. He began with slow strokes around her clit, mouth finally kissing around her breasts. He took his time, but it was becoming nearly impossible to control himself. 

“Edward,” Annaliese mewled, hands desperately clutching onto his shoulders, back beginning to arch into his touch. Everything was pleasurable, everything made her feel so alive. Feeling his hand between her thighs was an experience she wouldn’t mind repeating over and over again. Admittedly, she’d fantasized about this moment for  _ awhile.  _ “More, bitte.”

His lips continued to make their way down the length of her body, stopping against her hip bones. The rougher sensation of his teeth grazing along the protruding bones made her whimper, knowing how much she needed this, how much she needed him. Those emerald eyes flickered upwards to catch a glimpse of her blissful expression. It pleased him to know that she was loving this.

Annaliese hadn’t a clue of what was to come next, so her shock was palpable when his tongue replaced his fingers. He’d brought her closer with one hand, letting one of her legs drape across his shoulder. In all actuality, Edward hadn’t done this either — this was all instinct and guessing. His inexperience showed, but Annaliese couldn’t tell the difference.

One of her hands clamped into the sheets, back beginning to arch upwards at his ministrations. His tongue worked against her slit, delving in without any warning. He could hear her moans and whines, which only spurred him on, making him go a little faster. His hand wrapped around her thigh, tugging her against his mouth. 

She was seeing stars, stomach churning as she grit her teeth together. It was incredible — it made everything so worthwhile. He continued for a few moments more, nearly bringing her to the edge before he brought his head back up. Even if it was shorter than she would’ve liked, it had her trembling, a pleasant buzz coursing throughout her body.

Richtofen absentmindedly licked his lips, sitting up just enough to remove his belt. Clothes came off in a frenzy this time — he didn’t take the time to remove his as he did with her own garments. Situated between her legs, hands propped up upon the pillows near her head, he ogled her from above. “Tell me if it becomes too much.” He uttered, feeling her palms slip against his biceps.

Annaliese nodded, not very nervous about the intercourse itself. It wasn’t supposed to hurt. Sucking in a sharp breath, she felt pressure below, moaning as he thrust himself into her with a steady force. Hearing him groan made her blush, hands still squeezing at his arms. “Edward,” She whimpered his name again, eyelashes fluttering as they both took a moment to adjust themselves.

His movements were deliberate, giving her time to experience the sensation before his pace changed. Edward was tender with her, hips clashing against hers to provide a blissful friction. Hooking one leg around his waist, Annaliese whimpered, her breathing becoming heavier.

Their eyes met momentarily, sparking a heated, feverish kiss. One of his hands briefly trailed through her dark, disheveled hair, hearing her mewl and whine into the kiss. Her nails dragged along his bicep, moving upwards to press down into his shoulders. It left crescent-shaped indents, yet Richtofen didn’t seem to mind. He never hesitated, beginning to set a steady rhythm.

“Du fühlst dich so gut,” Edward nearly purred, cock thrusting in and out of her, able to feel the intense heat between them. Bodies were tangled together, pressed tightly against one another. They were chest to chest, and after a barrage of sloppy, messy kisses, their foreheads touched together. 

The bed creaked underneath them, noises that might give away as to what they were up to, yet Richtofen no longer thought anything of it. He was caught within a state of pleasure, unable to relinquish it as he moved to grip her hips with one hand. Annaliese was holding tightly to him as if she were a drowning woman, their faster pace bringing her closer to the edge.

Her body was flushed, lips agape, eyes having closed. She was becoming damp with perspiration, their lovemaking combined with the intensity of the flames making for a steamy setting. Annaliese felt Richtofen’s hand squeeze near her rump, thrusting again and again, quick and full of longing.

“I’m close,” She panted, though might’ve misjudged the timing. Immediately as those two words slipped past her mouth, she felt the rush of warmth, followed by shudders of delight. Annaliese cried out his name, maybe a little too loud, but the sensations were nearly overwhelming. Her climax was hot, sticky — it didn’t take much longer for Richtofen to follow suit.

Richtofen came moments afterward, hot breath fanning across her visage, muscles tensing. It was a satisfying feeling, one he hadn’t experienced for a long while. He was just as hot and sticky as she seemed to be, the both of them something of a mess. Once he finished, he pulled out of her, rolling to lay beside her.

They were quiet, taking time to catch their breath. Annaliese started giggling, shattering the silence. Her girlish laughter filled the open air, though it was joyful, at least. Edward couldn’t help but smirk at that — it was amusing as ever. He’d never been with a woman who giggled after being intimate.

She sat up, the sheets partially pooling around her legs. There was something peculiar in the way she behaved — there was almost a sense of disbelief. Annaliese smiled coyly, tucking hair behind one ear. “I liked that,” She mused. “We should do it again.”

Richtofen couldn’t hold back laughter now, too. Even if it was brief, he was still bemused and humored by her behavior. It was unique, but he thoroughly enjoyed it. It was charming, to say the least. “I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself.” He replied, watching her lay down, arms folded over his chest. 

He took the chance to hold her close, resting a hand against her back, the other slipping underneath her chin. Edward was a man who rarely ever engaged in acts like these, mostly for his own benefit. Yet, his powerful attachment to her made him desire her in a multitude of ways — sexual desire included. Annaliese pushed forward to kiss him, tender and sweet.

“Are you happy?” Annaliese whispered against his mouth, a surprising question that Richtofen had to contemplate. 

“I am, liebchen. Happy with you,” Edward wouldn’t lie about that. For as long as he’d known Annaliese, she was something of a tether for him. She kept him grounded, she was always there. He hadn’t been happy with another in the way that he was with her. 

“So am I.” She smiled, dimples forming at either corner of her mouth. Annaliese was simply dazzling — that might’ve been an understatement, but it was truthful. “I’m yours, Edward.” Three words that made Edward kiss her again.

“Ich bin seit langer Zeit dein, Annaliese.” Richtofen exhaled, watching her expression turn to contentment, happiness. He caressed along her cheek, pressing his lips against her forehead. They lay there together, tangled up within another, neither having the desire to part.

They fell asleep together that way, her cheek pressed against his chest, and his arms draped snugly around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Zieh dich aus” — Take off your clothes  
> “Bitte” — Please  
> “Und ich brauche dich” — And I need you  
> “Du fühlst dich so gut” — You feel so good  
> “Ich bin seit langer Zeit dein” — I have been yours for a long time
> 
> —
> 
> Thank you for reading! The smut was inevitable, let’s face it. I apologize for the slower uploads! I’ve been trying to juggle two jobs, so I’ll try my best to have a chapter a day! Thanks for the continuous support and love. ❤️ Kudos & comments are appreciated but never required!
> 
> Cheers! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story may hop around as far as timelines & locations go in order to preserve flow and keep things moving along. Locations & dates are usually mentioned at the start of each chapter for clarification. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
